Blue Sky
by lirinchan
Summary: Pendant que Steven est enlevé et torturé, son équipe doit le retrouver, à travers une enquête sombre, qu'il a mené seul pendant que notre SEAL doit avouer quelque chose à ses ravisseurs...
1. Chapter 1

Blue Sky

Chapitre 1 : Baston

Steven tenta de ramasser son corps sur lui même, mais ligoté comme il l'était sur la chaise ce n'était pas une mince affaire. L'un de ses ravisseurs lui tira la tête en arrière, alors que les coups continuait de pleuvoir sur lui. Il tenta de bouger ses mains attachées au dossier du meuble, plus dans un geste de réflexe, car il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de défaire ses attaches. On le laissa un peu tranquille, il ne sentait plus de nouvelle douleur, et put même reprendre un peu de son souffle si précieux que la violence des attaques lui avait perdre. Mais il savait que ce n'était que partie remise, que toute recommencerait bientôt. Cependant il était décidé à ne rien dire, et à subir en silence les coups sans espérer de délivrance. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Ce fut presque à cotre cœur que les débuts de l'affaire lui revinrent en mémoire.

Flash Back :

Il était arrivé seul sur la scène de crime pour le moment, sachant que Kono serait là bas, il avait donné un délai à Danny, qui était en train de ramener sa fille chez Rachel lorsqu'il avait appelé et à Chin, qui était bloqué dans les embouteillages. Il rejoignit donc la plus jeune ainsi que Max, le légiste, qui examinait la victime. La brune lui fit un rapide résumé de ce qu'il avait dit :

« L'assassin à tout fait pour qu'on ne sache pas qui c'est. Les mains et les pieds ont été coupé, le corps carbonisé, les dents arrachés... et pourtant, il l'a abandonné dans un endroit très fréquenté, là où il pouvait être sûr qu'on le trouverais. »

le SEAL réfléchit, il n'avait donc pas à faire à quelqu'un d'ordinaire : Si, il avait caché l'identité du mort, c'était soit qu'il serait facile de remonter à lui par la suite... en fait, il ne trouvait rien d'autre et demanda au petit homme si il avait d'autres informations.

« C'est une femme, elle devait avoir une trentaine d'années d'après les os, mais ceux ci présente pas mal de lésion, je pense qu'elle devait faire du sport, enfin, sans autopsie plus profonde et au vue de l'état du corps, il m'est pour le moment impossible de vous donner une réponse définitive quand à la cause du décès. »

Le brun le remercia, puis se dirigea vers Daniel qui venait d'arriver et lui fit un bref résumé, envoyant en même temps Kono interrogé les personnes qui avaient découverte le corps. Sans l'identité, il leur serait dur d'avancer, d'interroger les proches... il savait juste que c'était une femme. Très maigre indice.

Fin du flash back

Le Navy releva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau. Il avait un peu de mal à rester conscient, de part notamment à la faim et à la froid qu'il commençait à ressentir de plus en plus fort : Son corps s'affaiblissait. Il aurait cependant été incapable de dire depuis combien de temps il était ici car il avait passé un long moment inconscient, et il ne disposait, dans la salle noire, d'aucun repaire de temps. Ni les nuages, ni le ciel... la chaleur qui semblait régner dans la salle pouvait lui faire croire qu'il était en pleine journée, mais cela pouvait tout aussi bien être trompeur. Il stoppa ses réflexions en voyant que ses adversaires tenaient cette fois des barres en métal, et l'un d'entre eux s'avança, lui demandant combien de temps sa résistance de SEAL durerait avant qu'il ne cède et ne lui avoue ce qu'il voulait entendre. Pour toute réponse, Steven lui cracha dessus. Avant de prendre un méchant coup de barre dans le ventre. Tout reprenait de nouveau, et pour fuir tout cela, il n'avait qu'une solution : Essayer de penser à autre chose. Il se replongea donc l'affaire tenta de voir avec précision ce qui l'avait conduit ici même si il le savait déjà.

Flash Back :

Il avait piétiné un long moment à trouver le nom de la jeune fille, jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune fille ne se présente au bureau du brun, alors qu'il était seul dans les locaux, et ne lui dise qu'elle pensait que sa sœur, plus âgée, avait disparue dans des circonstances étranges. Elles étaient du continent, et était venues à Hawaï sous la pression de son aîné, qui avait cherché à retrouver l'un de ses amis, ayant des choses importantes à lui dire. Elle avait également avouer que depuis quelques temps, elle la trouvait assez tendue et anxieuse. N'ayant pas de nouvelles, elle avait appris par la police locale l'existence du corps, et était venu avec une photo récente de sa sœur, afin que l'on tente une identification.

Steven la remercia, et lui dit qu'il l'interrogerait plus spécifiquement sur sa sœur, si il s'avérait que celle ci était bien le corps qu'ils avaient retrouvés, ce que bien sûr, il n'espérait pas. Il la congédia, puis descendit donner un exemplaire de la photo au labo, et un autre à Max : Maintenant qu'il avait des pistes pour travailler, peut être trouverait t'il plus facilement. Il reçut quelques minutes plus tard, la confirmation par les deux cotés qu'il s'agissait bien de la jeune fille. Serrant les dents pour sa sœur, il alla tout de même lui annoncer par téléphone, et rechercha son dossier.

Il le consulta et resta en arrêt devant quelques lignes qu'il lu rapidement. Son instinct de navy en alerte, il convoqua alors tout le monde, en choisissant de ne pas divulguer ses possibles hypothèses tant qu'il n'était pas sûr. Il faudrait sans doute la jouer serré, surtout avec Danny, le flic savait toujours lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Il les informa donc que Max avait trouvé que la jeune femme était une américaine, et qu'il avait déjà interrogé la seule proche qu'elle avait. Celle ci était apparemment à la recherche de quelqu'un sur l'île, mais n'en avait pas dit plus à sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas d'emploi connu, et rien dans son dossier n'indiquait un mobile possible.

Fin du flash back

Il ne prenait plus de coup depuis quelques temps déjà, mais savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils reviennent. Il tentait de réfléchir à un moyen de sortir d'ici vivant ou au mieux de contacter son équipe, mais il ne voyait pas vraiment comment faire. Il n'avait bien sûr plus son téléphone, et bien qu'il savait que son équipe allait tenter une localisation pour restreindre leur recherche, il n'était pas convaincu que son mobile soit encore dans le même périmètre que lui. Peut être son bourreau s'en était t'il débarrassé très loin. Si c'était le cas, ses amis devrait refaire toute l'enquête qu'il avait mené seul, comme d'habitude. Afin de pouvoir le retrouver et le sauver.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2: Dis moi

Réponses aux reviews:

Shenendoahcalyssa: Ben Steven va morfler encore plus.

Selienna: Je prends en compte l'enquête, mais le chapitre 2 est plus porté sur Steeve!

Yuki : Heureuse que cela te plaise! Oui des fautes de frappe, j'en laisse toujours passé sorry !

Un chapitre 2 assez dur à écrire, tout comme le premier ! Je ne sais pourquoi, cette fic est si laborieuse !

Enfin, bonne lecture tout de même !

Chapitre 2 : Dis moi...

Flash back :

Il venait de raccrocher son téléphone lorsque le blond arriva dans la salle, visiblement très peu enclin au dialogue calme. Steven leva un sourcil, interrogateur, et le laissa s'exprimer :

« Tu ne nous as pas dit qui était la victime, ni transmit son dossier. »

Le brun hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation, il était inutile de nier les faits :

«Qu'est ce que tu en déduis ? » répondit t'il tranquillement.

« Que c'est encore une affaire foireuse ou soit tu connaissais le corps que l'on a trouvé, soit tu connais un suspect. Dans tout les cas, cela signifie que tu vas repartir en vendetta personnelle et que nous, on ne pourra pas t'aider, ou au mieux venir te récupérer quand tout sera de nouveau fini. »

Le SEAL ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'ironie non dissimulé de son partenaire, tout en se sentant, comme à chaque fois, flatté par l'inquiétude que celui ci lui témoignait. Il lui répondit par un sourire mystérieux et affirma :

« Admettons que cela soit encore une de mes petites vendetta très dangereuse... tu ne peux pas faire grand chose pour ne pas que je mette mon plan à exécution non ? »

« Non SuperSeal, s'énerva son collègue, je ne peux pas te retenir, j'aimerais simplement que tu nous fasse confiance, et qu'on fasse cette mission ensemble. »

Steven bien que touché par ce que lui témoignait son ami, finit par dire.

« Je verrais, mais j'aimerais régler tout cela seul, si possible. Je te remercie Danny. »

Sur ces mots, le navy sortit de son bureau et fila vérifier sa théorie.

Fin du Flash Back :

Sur le coup, il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir mis au moins une partie de son équipe dans la confidence, il voulait régler cela seul, certes, mais il était surtout en bien mauvaise posture. D'autant plus que ces tortionnaires étaient de retour dans la salle, équipé cette fois d'électrodes, et pour la première fois, le SEAL sentit qu'il déglutissait. Le premier choc le fit hurlé de douleur alors que son ennemi lui reposait les questions formulés de réponse. Le Navy refusa de répondre, et la deuxième décharge lui fit tout simplement perdre conscience, la douleur le submergeant totalement.

Flash Back :

Steeve avait retrouvé un homme près de la plage, là où ils avaitent rendez vous. Ils se toisèrent un moment, aucun des deux n'avaient confiance en l'autre. Puis l'inconnu sembla stopper sa fouille immobile, et tendit un dossier que le SEAL prit avec brutalité. Il l'ouvrit et regarda à l'intérieur la preuve qu'il recherchait. Il remercia l'autre homme d'un signe de tête avant de s'éclipser. Il passa un coup de téléphone au reste de son équipe pour qu'il le rejoigne à une autre adresse, en leur demandant sur le passage de prévenir le légiste. Cela avait été un tournant déterminant de son enquête.

Fin du flash back

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il était ligoté mais plus sur une chaise. Il était allongé par terre et des menottes lui retenait les poignets. Il tenta de voir où celle ci menait, mais il avait du mal à bouger la tête. Il remarqua également qu'il était nu, et cela ne lui présageait rien de bon sur la suite. En fait, il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer, et durant une seconde il fut tenté de céder. D'avouer ce qu'on voulait entendre, pour pouvoir partir, fuir. Mais la réalité le rattrapa vite : Même si il passait aux aveux, il n'avait que peu de chance de pouvoir en sortir vivant. Au contraire, au plus ils avaient besoin de lui vivant, au plus son calvaire durait, au plus il avait de chance que son équipe le retrouve.

Ce dernier constat porta un coup à son moral, il devait souffrir pour survivre en attendant les secours, et il n'était pas sûr de résister encore longtemps. Un homme entra à ce moment dans la salle, et Steven ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il était également nu. Il se contenta de baisser la tête, ne voulant surtout pas porter son regard sur ce qui allait suivre, mais on lui releva la tête de force en tirant sur ses cheveux. Il défia l'autre homme du regard, mais il savait qu'immobilisé c'était perdu.

L'inconnu, un brun au cheveux mi long, de taille moyenne et les yeux bleus, le fixait intensément, et le SEAL crut déceler du désir dans ses yeux. Dégoûté, il voulut fuir ce regard, mais son ravisseur le retint fermement, et laissa sa deuxième main effleurer le torse de son prisonnier. Celui ci réagit au quart de tour, tentant de briser ses liens et bougeant vainement le corps pour se débattre, ce qui eut pour simple conséquence d'exciter davantage son ravisseur, dont la main gourmande descendit jusqu'au hanche du navy, qui arriva à s'échapper suffisamment pour dégager sa tête et mordre la main qui la tenait à pleine dents.

Celle ci se retira violemment, avant de venir s'abattre fermement sur son visage causant une nouvelle douleur. Il serra les dents et cracha un filet de sang avant de se rendre compte que son ennemi avait profiter de son étourdissement pour poser une main sur ses fesses, qu'il caressait fermement. Steeve le laissa faire, il n'avait pas réellement le choix, et il préférait économiser son énergie : Se débattre était perte de celle ci et comme il n'était pas nourri, il devait faire attention, cela ne servait à rien dans ce cas là de bouger sur place.

Il ne put cependant empêcher son instinct de réagir lorsque l'autre colla son bassin contre ses jambes écartées. Il tenta un geste, mais deux bras vinrent fermement le retenir. Il laissa son corps retombés, immobile et vaincu, et ferma les yeux. Ce ne fut qu'a ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait de peur. Il s'efforça alors à penser à Danny qui l'appelait SuperSeal, il devait l'être aussi maintenant. Oui mais voilà, si il n'avait pas peur des balles, il ne voulait pas que ce salaud prenne possession de son corps. Celui ci perçut la gêne de son captif, et prit la parole :

« Il te reste une une dernière chance avant que je te viole... dis moi ce que je veux savoir et je t'épargne ... promis. »

En disant cela, l'homme avait sauvagement capturé les lèvres de McGarret.

Flash Back :

Ils se retrouvèrent sur place, Chin et Kono avait déjà trouvé le cadavre et Daniel venait d'arriver lui aussi, mais déjà il l'apostrophait.

« Je peux te demander, comment tu pouvais savoir qu'il y'aurait un mort dans la maison ?! Oh, mais réponds moi ! »

Il ne lui adressa pas un mot, ignorant avec superbe son partenaire, sachant que par la suite ce serait une explosion de colère, et se dirigea vers le cadavre lui aussi méconnaissable. Puis il se tourna vers ses collègues en particulier Chin, et lui dit :

« Je sais qui est le coupable dans cette enquête, et je vais m'en occuper personnellement. Il ne fera plus de mal, mais j'ai un service à te demander... surveille bien, Danny, il pourrait que la situation m'échappe et que l'on s'en prenne à lui... »

Devant l'ai d'incompréhension complète de son subordonné, Steven posa sa main sur son épaule, et appuya son regard, jusqu'à que l'autre lui fasse une réponse affirmative, puis il s'éloigna. Une fois dans la voiture, il démarra et reçu presque immédiatement un appel de l'hawaïen qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits et lui demandait des explications. Il se décida de lui en fournir, seulement si celui ci était seul et lui promettait quelque chose. Son subordonné accepta en quelques mots et lui laissa la parole au brun :

« Voilà, vous avez tout de suite pensez que je menais une vendetta personnelle, et je vous ai laissé le croire car cela m'arrangeait... mais en fait, je ne suis pas mêler directement à tout ça... la principale personne visée par toute cette histoire que je veux protéger, la prochaine victime du meurtrier... c'est Danny ! Avoua t'il dans un souffle.

Fin du flash back :

Steven releva la tête, tentant de refouler la profonde envie de vomir que le membre de son ravisseur coller à son corps lui donnait. Cependant lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voix était ferme, et il cracha au nez de son violeur :

« Jamais je ne vous dirais où se trouve Daniel, et jamais vous ne mettrez la main dessus. Je préfère encore mourir, que de vous voir compléter votre morbide collection de trophée avec le cadavre de mon ami.

« Très bien, répondit l'autre homme, tu finiras bien par le me dire, de toute façon. »

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3: l'étau se resserre

Réponse aux reviews:

Selienna: Ton point de vue est très intéressant est véridique! Et oui, j'assume le coté déjà vu des fics torture, mais si je ne devais jamais écrire sur les autre thèmes d'autres auteurs, ça me priverais pas de pas mal de plaisir car beaucoup de chose ont déjà été faite! Ce chapitre laisse plus de place à l'enquête, alors tu sera contente ! :)

Lucie: Merci pour cette reviews! :)

Et le chapitre 3, bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 3 : L'étau se resserre

Flash Back :

Steeve s'était rapidement dirigé vers la maison du meurtrier, entrant en beuglant une sommation qui ne l'empêcherait sans doute pas d'être violent avec l'homme qui projetait de tuer son blond. Cependant, cela n'arriverait pas. Le service qu'il avait demandé à Chin au téléphone consistait justement à mettre le lieutenant sous protection policière... celle de l'hawaïen, en qui il avait toute confiance. Et également de se cacher, le plus discrètement possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne avec le tueur de flic. A partir de maintenant, il était le seul à savoir où étaient les deux hommes. Il entra dans l'appartement et se dirigea vers le salon, où il vit tout de suite un homme sur le canapé. Il s'approcha doucement de l'individu, avant de constater avec surprise qu'il s 'agissait de son contact, qui sur la plage lui avait permis de confirmer l'hypothèse d'un tueur de flic qui risquait de s'en prendre à Danny : Il lui avait donné trois dossier, que des lieutenants du new Jersey... qui avait été retrouvé assassiné la bas, et tous en lien avec le père de famille. Qu'il avait alors définitivement écarté de l'enquête. Il savait que celui ci lui en voudrait, mais pas question de le rapprocher du fou furieux. Il réglerait ce problème seul.

Il avait posé deux doigts sur son informateur : Il était froid. Il soupira et sentit à ce moment une puissante décharge lui parcourir le corps. Il s'effondra en perdant connaissance. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il vit avec satisfaction que le meurtrier était dans un état de pur rage : Son collègue avait donc trouvé une bonne cachette, pour le blond, sans doute celle qui lui avait conseillé. Mais à sa surprise, son ravisseur savait qu'il était de la même équipe que le plus petit, et lui demanda presque immédiatement où il se trouvait. Steven ne répondit pas, et tourna la tête, sachant qu'a partir de ce moment, on ferait tout pour que ces mots franchissent ses lèvres.

Fin du flash :

En repensant à tout cela, Steven s'en voulait de s'être fait avoir aussi bêtement. Un moment plus tôt, il avait crié de douleur, physique et morale de ce qu'on lui avait volé, de ce qu'il pouvait encore prendre. Il était sale, nu, il avait faim et soif, et savait qu'il n'en faudrait plus longtemps avant qu'il ne crache le morceau. Heureusement, les tortures physiques était très peu efficace contre lui, et avec le viol, son ennemi venait de perdre une carte importante : le brun avait résisté. Mieux qu'il ne l'avait cru d'ailleurs. Cependant, même si il n'avait pas prononcé la phrase tant désiré par le meurtrier, il était anéanti. Lors de ces missions, il avait toujours eu peur d'être fait prisonnier et de subir une telle escalade de violence et de torture, aussi bien physique que morale... Il avait fallu que cela se passe à Hawaï, alors qu'il était heureux, et que son cœur recommençait à battre pour une autre personne. Mais pourrait'il l'aimer à présent ? Ou est ce que ce souvenir paralysant le freinerait. Il sentit une nouvelle vague de dégoût de lui même l'envahir, alors qu'il constata avec surprise qu'une larme coulait.

Il en était là ses réflexions lorsque le tueur entra, et lui demanda d'une voix neutre, pourquoi il ne le dénonçait pas préférant endurer des tortures de plus en lus glauque... Il semblait vouloir tenter une autre approche, celle de savoir les raisons de la résistance de son captif. Le SEAL baissa la tête, et entendit un sifflement admirateur émaner de la personne en face de lui lorsqu'il comprit ce que ce geste signifiait. Il reprit la parole :

«Tu l'aimes. Et tu met tout ton entraînement de navy pour protéger les personnes qui tu aimes, comme on te l'a appris... écoute, je ne sais pas combien de temps tu vas tenir, tu résistes mieux que prévu, mais on voit que tu arrives en bout de course... alors ? »

« Vous me tuerez de toute façon... alors autant épargner Danny. »

«Faux, je ne suis pas un tueur de SEAL, mais seulement de cette unité, qui m'a plongé dans le désespoir et la souffrance »

« Vous vous serviez de votre statut, il l'ont découvert, et on fait leur boulot ! Tout les six ! Et vous vous ne voulez qu'une vengeance ! Trancha le commandant.

« Je vois que vous avez étudié le dossier avant de venir... très bien alors, attention, vous allez de nouveau vous évanouir. »

McGarret n'eut pas le temps de voir l'objet, que déjà tout devenait de nouveau sombre.

_Quelque part à Hawaii_

« Chin, rouspéta le blond, je peux savoir ce qu'on fait à l'arrière du camion de Kamekona,serré l'n contre l'autre, avec simplement un ordinateur, alors qu'on à tout le matériel au Q-G ?! Bon sang, Steven est porté disparu depuis plus d'un jour déjà !

« Calme toi, répondit son collègue, j'attends Kono, et je te dis tout. »

A ce moment, il reçu un appel téléphonique de la jeune femme et il décrocha :

« Kono écoute, surtout tu ne nous rejoins pas, tu pourrais te faire suivre ! Reste au Q-G, tu nous donneras les infos de base pour l'enquête. »

Il interrompit d'un geste la tirade naissant sur les lèvres de Williams et se reporta vers le téléphone.

« Voilà, ce que Steven a bien voulu me dire avant de disparaître.. On recherche un tueur, mais pas un professionnel du découpage, car il voulait juste masquer les identités de ses la découpe était sans aucune expérience... On sait en revanche qu'il est prêt à tout pour compléter son objectif... enfin, on sait que sa prochaine victime est Danny... »

Il eut à sa gauche un hoquet de surprise, alors même que Kono, en appel vidéo, portait la main à sa bouche. Maintenant qu'il l'avait avoué, il savait que Daniel comprendrait vite l'attitude de son supérieur, et ce qu'il faisait dans cet endroit...Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, puis il sembla se remémorer tout ce qui s'était passé depuis, et une lueur de compréhension apparut au fond de yeux bleus. Il allait avoir droit à une véritable scène, et celle ci commença immédiatement :

«Attends, tu veux dire que durant tout ce temps, il NOUS a écarté de cette enquête, parce que JE risquais de me faire tuer ? Il a prit tout ces risques, tout seul, pour moi ? Tu essaye de m'avouer, qu'en fait, il n'a pas disparu suite à une stupide vendetta personnelle, mais pour me PROTEGER ?

Le père de famille avait hurler ces derniers mots, et son ami dû se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas voir un de ses tympans exploser, mais cela ne suffit même pas à calmer son ami, qui reprit :

«Et ça, c'est quoi cet endroit super restreint, où on peut pas faire un pas sans se toucher ? C'est une planque... ça veut dire quoi ? Que cet imbécile de SuperSeal, en plus de ne pas me dire la vérité, t'a demander de me surveiller ? Mais moi, je ne veux pas rester ici, MOI je veux aller le retrouver, et lui foutre des baffes, parce que si jamais on lui a fait du mal, et bien je me sentirais responsable !»

Le plus petit se leva brutalement et se dirigea vers la sortie, ces cheveux en désordre de l'effort qu'il venait de produire, à gigoter dans tout les sens, puis, il ouvrit la porte d'un grand geste. Au moment de faire un pas de plus, un main puissante le saisit et le ramena l'intérieur. Il se retrouva face à face avec l'hawaïen, dont l'expression était ferme :

« Moi aussi je veux retrouver Steven ! Mais ce n'est pas en te mettant bêtement en danger que tu y parviendra ! La seule manière de le sauver, c'est de reconstituer l'enquête qu'il a mené seul, et de retrouver qui veux ta peau ! Et pour cela j'ai besoin de toi ! »

Danny le regarda intensément, puis hocha la tête et se rassit doucement. Il était mort d'inquiétude pour son ami, et il était à présent persuadé que tout était de sa faute. Mais il se devait également de le sauver.

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4: Garde espoir

Réponse aux reviews:

Yuki: Je suis désolé ça a pas marché pour l'image, si tu arrive à l'enregistre et à me l'envoyer par message privé, j'aimerais bien la voir ( bave!)

Lucie: Merci pour ta reviews, voici le chapitre suivant.

Selienna: Merchi, voici la suite!

Pas de Steven dans ce chapitre, et l'enquête avance, de plus en plus !

Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 4 : Garde espoir.

Danny déglutit difficilement, son émotion était forte. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à croire que le premier corps qu'ils avaient découvert était celui de la jeune femme qu'il avait connu, dont la photo apparaissait sur l'écran, à coté du corps affreusement mutilé. Il baissa les yeux, au moins, ils avaient à présent une piste pour retrouver le brun, lui et Lucia n'ayant bossé ensemble que sur peu d'affaire sur le continent. Elle restait cependant nombreuses lorsque l'on savait que la vie de quelqu'un était peut être en jeu. Ils firent l'inventaire de toutes celle ci, mais ne trouvèrent aucune piste valable : tout les coupables étaient soit en prison, soit mort, soit sur le continent, ce qui à moins de soulever la thèse peu probable d'un complice, éliminait tout ceux restant. Pour les deux hommes, les crimes étaient empli de vengeance, et ne pouvait être commis que par une personne ayant souffert par les mains des deux anciens flics . Ils en étaient donc au point mort, lorsque Chin annonça :

« La réponse doit être en lien avec le dernier cadavre qu'on a trouve, celui que Steven nous as fait récupérer dans la maison. Il savait qu'il était là, et pour lui, c'était une preuve formelle.

« Oui, mais preuve de quoi ? répliqua le blond. »

C'est à ce moment qu'ils reçurent un appel de Kono. Celle ci venait de fouiller le bureau de son boss, et de trouver un dossier ayant lien avec deux meurtres commis au New Jersey. Elle leur envoya le tout par photo, et raccrocha. Son cousin ouvrit le mail, qui contenait des image de corps calcinés, faisant songer au même mode opératoire qu'a Hawaï, ainsi que deux permis de conduire, ceux de Mike et Josh Jackson. Ho Kelly se tourna vers le plus petit et dit :

« Tu les connais ? »

« Oui, répondit ce dernier, ils étaient dans mon commissariat sur le continent, mais je n'ai aucune affaire... »

Le blond se tut brusquement et sembla plongée profondément dans ses pensées, ce qui laissa son vis à vis perplexe. Le silence dura un moment, puis le Jersey boy reprit la parole :

« Je n'ai jamais eu d'enquête avec eux, mais je sais que nous avons fait un témoignage commun contre le même homme, on pas été auditionné le même jour, du coup, je ne les ai pas croisé, et je ne peux jurer de rien, mais il me semble bien qu'ils avaient aussi des preuves... Lucia aussi avait déposé contre lui. »

Le plus petit saisit le téléphone de son collègue et appela la jeune asiatique qui avait accès au Q-G, pour lui demander si une homme du nom de Jeff Andersen avait mis les pieds sur l'île récemment, en ajoutant qu'il fallait aussi qu'elle vérifie le nom de la personne à qui appartenait la maison dans laquelle on avait trouvé le dernier corps. Il termina la conversation téléphonique avec celle ci, puis devançant la question muette de son ami, il lui expliqua :

« Il y'a quelques années, deux flics ont répandus la nouvelle que mon chef de service était corrompu. Personne les as cru. Il s'agissait deux Josh et Mike. Un peu plus tard, Lucia est arrivé dans le service, et elle m'a parlé de cette rumeur. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était entré ici pour cela, car sa sœur aurait été victime de mon boss... J'ai accepté d'enquêter pour elle... Car mes sentiments pour elle... Bref, nous avons mis sous surveillance mon patron, jusqu'à la prendre en flagrant délit... Avec une jeune fille du nom de Carrie... Elle... elle doit être le dernier corps que nous avons retrouvé, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Kono de retrouver à quel nom était la maison... On l'avait convaincu de porter plainte, elle est la seule victime qui à accepter. Elle avait du cran. Nous on a témoigné comme on avait vu un flagrant délit, et il me semble qu'en entendant cela, Mike et Josh sont aussi aller raconter ce qu'il savait.

Le lieutenant se stoppa dans son récit, et laissa Chin lâcher un « Tu as mis ton boss sous les verrous ? » se contentant de valider sa compréhension de la situation d'un signe de tête. Puis, leur regards se croisèrent et le plus petit ferma les yeux. Il savait ce qu'il avait omis de dire volontairement, car en le cachant, il pouvait espérer que cela ne soit pas vrai. Mais devant l'insistance du regard que lui lança son ami, il reprit son récit :

« Mon chef était un pervers sexuel qui s'enfermait seul avec les suspects, coupables, et même parfois les victimes, sous le prétexte de les interroger, pour ensuite les violer ou les passer à tabac de façon plus ou moins régulière... c'était un malade, un psychopathe... lors de l'audience le juge lui a demandé pourquoi il violait ces personnes, il n'a rien répondu, même pas pour se défendre... Il est comme un animal, et en même temps, ce n'est pas un professionnel, ni du meurtre... pourtant par vengeance, il a aussi franchit ce palier...

Daniel étouffa la fin de sa phrase en se rendant compte avec qui le brun était en tête à tête à ce moment là : Une homme au tendance douteuse, près à tout pour obtenir l'objet de son désir..lui. Il se demandait si Steven avait craqué, si il était torturé, ou même déjà mort : Jeff était instable, un coup de colère pouvait le faire tabasser quelqu'un comme il l'avait vu avec Carrie... La petite était alors suspecte de vol, et c'est le boss qui l'avait interroger, alors qu'il était déjà sous surveillance... devant le mutisme de la jeune fille à avouer son crime, il l'avait frappé, puis lui avait arraché son haut, avant de la toucher quelques secondes, le temps que Lucia et lui interviennent pour le stopper.

Il n'avait pas réussi à percer cet homme au clair, à aucun moment. Violait t'il par envie, ou sous le coup des émotions qu'il ressentait ? Chaque cas avait semblé différent, il ne comportait aucune similitude. Carrie ayant été la seule à témoigner, il n'avait pu retenir comme chef d'accusation agression et attouchement, et non pas viol. Pourtant, pour avoir parlé avec d'autres personnes que Jeff avait « interroger », il savait qu'il était capable de tout.

Il guetta donc l'appel de Kono, priant pour que Andersen ne soit pas la personne qu'il recherche. Celle ci les contacta un peu plus tard, leur annonçant deux mauvaises nouvelles pour le même prix : La maison où l'on avait trouvé le corps était celle d'une fille du nom de Carrie, et Jeff était bel et bien sur l'île depuis quelques semaines. Elle était en train de chercher son adresse, qu'elle leur communiquerait par message.

Le père de famille soupira, sentant une vague de froid l'envahir, tentant de refaire le même parcours que le meurtrier pour fuir la détresse qui l'envahissait. Celui ci était sortit de prison, et avait d'abord tué les deux frères. En plus d'être méconnaissable de part à l'état des dépouille, ils étaient tout les deux partenaires de patrouille, ce qui attirerait l'attention sur les affaires que tout deux avait en commun, et le temps de les repasser, toutes, pour trouver un suspect, son ex boss avait eu le temps de tuer Carrie, en vacance sur l'archipel. Enfin, il avait sans doute voulu s'en prendre à Danny sur place, mais en apprenant que Lucia était venu pour tenter de le voir, il avait compris que celle ci avait tout découvert, et avait dû s'occuper d'elle avant tout. Mais il n'avait pas caché le cadavre, attirant donc la police sur ses traces, il avait peut être espéré que personne ne fasse le lien entre toutes les morts. C'était sans compter sur l'instinct de son SEAL. En un temps record, celui ci avait trouvé quelque chose qui lui avait permis de remonter tout le parcours de Jeff. Jusqu'à la personne restante. Lui. Il sursauta en entendant le portable de Chin sonner. Celui ci jeta un coup d'œil et annonça :

« On a l'adresse d'Andersen. »

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5: Amères sont les larmes

Reponses aux reviews

Selienna: Voici la suite, pour me pardonner de la coupure !

Yuki: Un compte juste pour me l'envoyer? Merci ! Oui il faut attendre 24h si mon souvenir est bon! Merci ! Voici la suite, qui j'espère sera à ton goût !

On se rapproche tout doucement de la fin, et voici donc un autre chapitre !

Petit jeu: De qui est la chanson dont Steven chante deux phrases? Pas de triche avec internet, on se fie à ses connaissances, vous avez une heure, et je récupère la copie en fin de chapitre XDD

Allez, je me tais, et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 : Amères sont les larmes qui ne peuvent couler.

Steven avait horriblement froid et lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il faisait complètement noir. Il tenta de retrouver ses facultés d'analyses que la faible température de son corps lui annihilait, et de réfléchir sur ce qui avait pu se passer durant son sommeil. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si on avait aménager l'espace autour de lui, puisque qu'il ne voyait plus rien, ou son ravisseur avait tout simplement déménager son prisonnier. Malheureusement pour lui, cette même obscurité oppressante lui empêchait d'obtenir une réponse. Il agita les bras et se rendit compte qu'il était dans une étendue d'eau très froide, à tel point qu'il regretta amèrement son geste : Les remous de l'eau remontèrent jusqu'à son visage, lui glaçant par la même occasion le cou. Il trembla, cherchant à contenir les réactions de son corps, mais même son entraînement de SEAL ne l'avait pas mis face à de telle température.

Son agresseur avait donc pu se renseigner sur lui et ses états de service. Il remarqua par la même occasion que ses bras était retenus en arrière par une chaîne qui devait descendre jusqu'au fond de l'eau, sans doute retenu par un poids lourd. Inutile de tenter de se libérer sans un outil.

Pendant ce temps là, les deux équiper de l'équipe du 5-0 s'était rendu à l'appartement de Jeff et bien sûr, il n'avait pas trouvé leur ami. Danny était au bord de la crise d'angoisse et il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes. Ils fouillèrent les lieux, mais ne trouvèrent pas même l'ombre d'un indice qui puisse leur indiquer où pouvait se situer la planque du meurtrier. De rage, le lieutenant frappa dans le mur, n'obtenant qu'une forte douleur en plus de celle qui la rongeait de l'intérieur.

Il s'assit et se laissa doucement aller au désespoir, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Steven avait fait le choix de le protéger, et vu que le blond était toujours en vie, il devait en conclure qu'il avait réussi. Mais lui, même en faisant de son mieux, en reprenant les rênes de l'équipe, n'avait pas réussi à le sauver. Il sentit la main rassurante de Chin sur son épaule, et leva des yeux implorant vers lui. Le hawaïen comprit alors que si jamais il n'arrivait pas à temps pour sauver McGarrett, il avait fort à parier qu'il perdrait aussi le père de famille. Mais pour l'instant, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus. Ils se levèrent et quittèrent l'appartement dévasté.

Le corps affaibli, le froid et la faim atteignait de plus en plus le navy qui tentait de penser à autre chose, tournant la situation à son avantage en se disant que la température qui le menait près de l'hypothermie avait pour mérite d'anesthésier complètement la douleur de ces précédentes blessures. Mais si cela continuait comme ça il allait finir pas se sentir vraiment mis à mal. Sa respiration avait accélérée ce qu'il avait pris comme un réflexe naturel pour résister au froid, seulement, il avait toujours froid. C'est avec une pointe d'ironie qu'il s'imagina Jeff dans les parages, en train de régler la température de l'eau pour qu'il reste en vie mais souffre un long moment.

Comme il songeait à cette scène, le plafond s'ouvrit et une lumière l'aveugla. Il reconnu celle de la salle où il avait été précédemment attaché, et en déduisit donc qu'il devait être dans une sorte de local ou de cave que l'homme avait rempli d'eau. Narquois celui ci lui lança :

« Vous allez bien commandant ? »

Le brun ne voulant pas parler, et cela n'en valait même pas la peine, hocha simplement la tête de façon affirmative. Mécontent, son ravisseur se leva et disparut de son champ de vision. Quelques minutes plus tard, des petites vagues se déclenchèrent dans l'eau, obligeant le capitaine à retenir sa respiration lorsqu'il fut submergé par l'une d'entre elle. L'effet de l'eau sur son visage lui infligea une grande claque, et il dut se retenir pour ne pas en avaler. Les remous se stoppèrent, et Jeff réapparut dans l'encadrement :

« J'ai placé un émetteur sur vous et pour l'instant, votre température corporelle se situe entre 35 et 32°... ce qui signifie que vous pouvez encore résister un moment... mais dans quelques temps, celle ci sera descendu en dessous de 28°, et vous ferez sans doute un arrêt cardiaque. Daniel ne viendra pas vous sauvez Steven, alors répondez à ma fichue question ! »

Il entendit alors son prisonnier qui répétait une litanie à voix basse, mais assez forte pour qu'il se rende compte que ce n'était pas la réponse à sa question. Il ne savait pas si il devait ces paroles à un effondrement moral de son captif, mais cela ressemblait plutôt à une chanson que le SEAL fredonnait peut être pour se réchauffer. Elle lui était revenu brusquement, il l'avait entendu il y'a peu de temps dans un magasin, elle lui avait d'abord fait penser au blond avec tout ses problèmes, et maintenant un peu à lui enfin, était surtout pour provoquer son ennemi qu'il la répétait de plus en plus distinctement:

_« Beat me, bash me, you can never trash me, _

_hit me, Kick me, you can never get me. »_

Enragé par cette nouvelle provocation d'un homme qui n'a pourtant plus de ressource, l'assasin ferma violemment la porte, laissant un brun heureux de son petit effet mais en bien mauvaise posture. Il sentit presque immédiatement, ou peut être était - ce le fait de son imagination ? Que la température venait de baisser de quelques degrés de plus. Épuisé, le brun ferma les yeux, souriant encore à son effronterie mais se laissant de plus en plus vaincre par le froid ambiant : il ne désirait plus qu'une chose que l'obscurité le happe.

Les deux autres membres de l'équipe avait pendant ce temps, rejoint l'arrière de la camionnette de Kamekona. Celui ci leur servit des crevettes pour les rassasier, mais l'appétit du plus petit était au point mort, comme son moral. Il avait beau se dire que tout espoir n'était pas perdu, il ne voyait pas quoi faire de plus. Son ami le fixait, sans toucher plus que ça au repas, lorsque son portable vibra. Il décrocha l'appel de sa cousine, et celle ci leur annonça qu'elle avait peut être une piste. Ils l'écoutèrent avec attention lorsque celle ci annonça qu'elle avait retrouvé sous un faux nom, une location d'un grand bâtiment dont la signature sur le registre correspondait à celle de Jeff. Williams se promit de l'embrasser dès qu'il la reverrait, et ils partirent immédiatement.

De son coté, le SEAL fut sortit de sa torpeur par le plafond s'ouvrant de nouveau, qui laissa apparaître la tête de son bourreau. Il eut cependant du mal à se concentrer sur lui, sa conscience faisant des pirouettes plus ou moins fortes qui le faisait manquer quelques moments de la conversation. Celui ci lui apprit que sa température était descendue à 31°, ce qui rassurait le navy sur sa toute proche fin. Il s'était résigné à mourir, et en fait, cela l'arrangeait en deux points : Il ne trahirait pas Danny, et cela mettrait fin à son clavaire, tout doucement, à moins que ce pervers ne réussisse encore à le sauver pour mieux le torturer par la suite.

La phrase suivante que prononça le sadique eut pour effet de lui procurer un sentiment de chaleur et en même temps une profonde inquiétude : Jeff avait installé des caméras dans son appartement, et la surveillance venait de lui montrer le blond, qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa trace. Cependant, puisqu'il l'avait vu, il possédait un coup d'avance sur lui, si on admettait la possibilité que celui ci arrive à trouver où il se cachait... C'est en constatant la mine désemparé du chef de l'unité que son ravisseur compris qu'il avait fait mouche. Il sourit, et ajouta que si il n'était pas mort à ce moment, il n'ouvrirait que pour lui annoncer la perte de son amour. Satisfait d'avoir pris sa revanche sur la précédente boutade du navy, il referma la trappe laissant celui ci seul.

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 6: Le devoir

Réponses aux reviews:

Yuki: Pour les paroles c'est une chanson de Jackson qu'on peut littéralement traduire par " Tu peux me faire ce que tu veux, tu ne pourras jamais m'avoir", c'est le sens global que l'on trouve dans cet chanson qui correspondait à l'état d'esprit de Steven, je pense ! :) Ouuaahhh, encore merci d'avoir crée ton compte pour moi !

Lucie: Merci de ta reviews ! Cette coupure aussi devrait te plaire alors XDD En tout cas, je suis contente que tu me lise avec plaisir !

Merci pour ta reviews !

Désolé pour l'attente, voici le nouveau chapitre !

Blue Sky chapitre 6 : Le devoir.

Steven contrôla son pouls, assez lent pour qu'il comprenne, même dans le flou dans lequel il baignait, que tout serait bientôt terminé. Sa prochaine perte de conscience déboucherait sans doute tout simplement sur un arrêt cardiaque. Il soupira lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il craignit au début que le meurtrier est mis la main sur son amour, mais à l'expression dépité de celui ci, il comprit que tout allait bien : Celui ci était juste venu constater si il était encore en vie ou pas. Il lui adressa un sourire narquois qui accentua l'expression de folie sur le visage de son ennemi. Puis celui ci referma la porte, le laissant de nouveau dans le noir.

Jeff, furieux que tout ne se passe pas selon ses plans, se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se déchaîner. Heureusement pour lui il avait de quoi faire : Si il ne pouvait pas tuer d'être humain car il ne voulait pas bouger de sa planque, de peur de rater le lieutenant Williams, ni achever McGarrett ( il serait une bonne tactique de chantage si la situation tournait mal), il avait dans cette pièce plusieurs dinde dans une cage. Il en saisit une avec plus ou moins de difficulté, et laissa sa rage s'exprimer, abattant plusieurs fois une lame acéré sur le corps du petit animal dont le sang gicla. Tout à sa rage, il n'entendit pas les personnes qui étaient rentrés dans son abri, à savoir la police. Ce n'est que lorsque sa pulsion fut tout à fait assouvi, qu'il sortit, poignard en main, pour tomber nez à nez avec Daniel. Sur le coup, son cœur loupa un battement. Le blond avait une arme pointé sur lui, et il n'avait même pas ressentit sa présence, tant il était absorbé dans sa macabre besogne. Ses yeux clairs ainsi que ceux de son collègue s'arrêtèrent rapidement sur son couteau et le liquide dessus, et Jeff compris qu'il pensait que c'était celui d'un commandant qui au vue de la quantité perdue, serait agonisant quelque part.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Danny, Chin et Kono avaient fait irruption dans la place avec une unité de la police, qui semblait déserte, et le blond dispersa ses hommes dans toute la surface jusqu'à atteindre une grande pièce où se trouvait encore une chaise, des menottes , des traces de sang aussi. Le lieutenant déglutit quand à ce spectacle qui l'informait malgré lui de ce que son supérieur avait dû subir: il n'avait que trop tarder à le retrouver. Mais pour l'instant tout était vide autour de lui.  
C'est alors que la porte du fond s'ouvrir le laissant face à face avec Andersen surprit, qui voulut faire un pas en arrière. Chin lui ordonna de ne pas bouger, ce qu'il fit, sachant que Daniel n'hésiterais pas à l'abattre. Le plus petit remarqua alors qu'il tenait un couteau dans sa main, rempli de sang , une quantité bien trop importante pour que la personne qui ai subit la blessure survive plus de quelques minutes sans soin. Il la désigna d'un signe de tête et lui demanda où était McGarrett. Son ennemi lui affirma que ce sang n'était pas celui du capitaine, et qu'il venait de se défouler sur une volaille. Il invita d'un signe de tête Ho Kelly à aller vérifier. Aucun des deux ne bougea, et le blond rapprocha même son arme de la tête de son ennemi, lui parlant d'une voix où la rage se sentait :

« Où est Steven ? »

« De qui parles tu ? répondit son ancien patron. Je ne connais pas de Steven. »

Le blond sentit sa fureur augmenté d'un cran mais se retint. Si il pressait la détente maintenant, alors que Jeff avait peut être caché son supérieur ailleurs, il perdrait leur piste la plus rapide pour le retrouver. Chin put voir les yeux de son ami briller d'un éclat intense et déterminé. Il sut à ce moment que si McGarrett était en vie, il le retrouverait. Non en fait, à ce moment, il s'inquiétait presque davantage pour leur coupable, songeant à ce que le lieutenant pourrait lui faire si il n'avouait pas rapidement où était le brun. Ho Kelly décida qu'une arme braqué sur lui était suffisante, et rangea la sienne, avant de commencer sa recherche, entrant dans la salle d'où venait le meurtrier.

Il y trouva effectivement le cadavre encore suintant de vie de la dinde mais chercha avant tout des traces de son ami. Le fait qu'il y'ait la chaise et les liens dans l'autre pièce lui indiquait que Jeff l'avait amené ici, alors pourquoi changer d'endroit par la suite ? Son boss était sans doute ici. Son regard s'arrêta sur un dispositif qui semblait réguler la chaleur de l'endroit, mais en s'approchant, il remarqua que celui ci devait être cassé : Il n'indiquait pas la bonne température, mais une autre à laquelle il n'aurait pas aimé se trouver car très froide. Il rejoignit son ami et haussa les épaules : Il n'avait rien découvert. C'est à ce moment que Andersen éclata de rire, une expression de folie dans les yeux alors qu'il hurlait tout en ricanant :

« Je vous conseille de vous dépêcher, je suis sûr que votre ami le SEAL doit _trembler_ de peur dans sa prison où il va mourir ! »

Il recommença à sourire, mas fut interrompu lorsque le poing de Daniel finit sa course dans son ventre, le pliant en deux de douleur. Mais le lieutenant savait que cela ne serait pas suffisant. McGarrett était le dernier moyen dont disposait le meurtrier pour faire souffrir la personne qui avait témoigner contre lui. Si le Jersey boy le torturait maintenant, il obtiendrait sa réponse, mais sans doute trop tard pour sauver le brun. Il se devait de trouver la solution par lui même, cela serait sans doute bien plus rapide. Et de plus, il était sûr que le coupable avait laissé des indices tout près de lui, sans qu'il puisse cependant y accéder.

C'est à ce moment que Ho Kelly retourna dans l'autre pièce, d'un pas précipité, avant de revenir et de demander à Andersen de répéter sa dernière phrase. Devant le peu de coopération de ce dernier, il lui assena un nouveau coup cette fois dans le visage, et remarqua avec un plaisir sadique que sa lèvres avait bien morflé. Chin lui posa de nouveau la question, et obtint que le meurtrier reformule sa provocation. Le blond regarda avec interrogation son ami et celui ci lui expliqua :

« Tu vois un SEAL trembler de peur ? »

« Il a dit ça juste pour nous provoquer. » rétorqua le lieutenant.

« Peut être mais admettons qu'il y'ait une possible intelligence dans le crâne de ce type, et qu'il connaisse l'entraînement des militaires... on pourrait alors penser que la phrase soit dirigé dans un sens précis... Je viens de voir dans l'autre pièce un compteur à température très basse, et je me dis que Steven pourrait trembler _de froid_»

« Ok, ordonna le lieutenant, va près de cette console, remonte la température au cas où ça puisse aider Steven, et essaye de me trouver où ce système débouche. »

L'ancien flic ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et repassant de l'autre coté, il fit pivoter la commande dans l'autre sens, espérant juste que ce soit la pièce où était retenu McGarrett et que cela l'aiderait à tenir. Puis se rappelant la froideur qu'indiquait le compteur, il se ravisa : Il aurait tout fait pour que le brun soit ailleurs. Mais il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions. Puis, il remarqua que le boîtier de commande était relié à des tuyaux qui descendaient... sous ses pieds. La température n'était donc pas dirigé vers cet étage mais vers un sous sol. Il se précipita en face de Daniel et lui affirma avec force :

« On cherche un sous sol ! Un passage qui permette de descendre, une échelle, une trappe n'importe quoi ! »

Williams le regarda, surpris, puis ordonna à l'unité de police de poursuivre les recherches avec ce nouvel indice. Lui même jeta des coups d'œils sous ses pieds, mais toutes les dalles lui semblait identique. Son regard resta cependant accroché sur l'une d'entre elle, proche de la porte qui amenait à l'autre pièce. Il demanda à son ami de surveiller leur suspect avant de s'en approcher. Elle était lisse comme toute les autres mais présentait deux espaces bien distinct le long de la largeur, ceux ci étant séparé de quelques centimètres seulement. Son cœur battit à la chamade lorsqu'il comprit ce que c'était, et que cette surface était la seule chose qui le séparait encore de la personne qu'il aimait... Sentant une brusque animalité l'envahir il retourna violemment et se posta en face de son ennemi, le visage à deux centimètres du sien et d'une voix rendit rauque par l'émotion il cracha :

« Où est la poignée ? Ce passage s'ouvre à l'aide d'une encoche que l'on met et qui fait office de poignée et de levier pour monter la dalle. Sans elle, c'est une pièce ordinaire du sol, lisse et complètement dépourvu de la moindre utilité. Alors réponds moi, je veux savoir où est cet objet, tu as deux minutes, après je le trouverais bien, ou je ferais sauter cette porte, par contre je te mettrais dessus avant, histoire que tu comprennes ce que ça fait d'avoir le feu au cul ! »

Devant l'air de dément que reflétait les yeux du blond, le ravisseur sentit la peur l'envahir, mais tint bon, il ne devait rien avouer, il était trop content de voir Williams souffrir devant lui, sachant son amour à quelques mètres, mais toujours inaccessible. Dès qu'il avait compris de quoi parlait le plus petit, les policiers et Ho Kelly avaient commencé à fouiller, jetant tout les objet à terre dans sa précipitation, mais sans trouver moindre trace de l'outil tant désiré. Ce dernier se souvint alors qu'ils avaient chopé Andersen alors que celui ci déchaînait sa colère sur une pauvre dinde qu'il avait ouvert de part en part. Sans aucune hésitation,il se rendit dans l'autre pièce, et plongea sa main dans les entrailles de la pauvre bête, et ressortit celle ci pleine de sang, mais tenant fermement un petit objet de métal : Il avait réussi.

A suivre...


	7. Chapter 7: Le ciel bleu existe encore

Bonjour !De retour avec un chapitre !

Selienna: Mercii, ce chapitre aussi est un peu rapide, mais les détails viendront dans le prochain !

Yuki: Ben c'est l'humour de Danny quoi! XDD Quoiqu'il devait etre sérieux à ce moment là... j'ai bien aimé e faire passé un peu en mode " Dark" XDD

DinozzoGirl: Merci ! J'en profite aussi pour te remercier de tes reviews sur mes autres fictions, mais j'ai pas trouver comment les ajouter !

Voici donc la suite, on approche tout doucement de la fin !

Chapitre 7 : Le ciel bleu existe encore...

McGarrett songea que la froideur du lieu avait dû finir pas lui faire perdre ces sens, car il lui semblait sentir que la température avait sensiblement remonté depuis plusieurs minutes, rendant presque sa baignade supportable. Voulant profiter de la situation, il tenta de réunir ses forces pour se détacher, mais son corps tremblait toujours de froid, ce qui lui confirma qu'il était encore trop faible pour faire le SuperSeal, l'épuisement grandissait en lui même si la chaleur lui donnait l'impression de se sentir mieux. Il ferma les yeux et cessa de se débattre se laissant simplement emporté. Si il ne pouvait mourir de froid, soit quelqu'un viendrait le secourir, soit ce serait le manque de nourriture qui viendrait à bout de lui.

Au même moment, Chin brandissait devant ses collègues la poignée, rencontrant par la même occasion les yeux ahuris de Jeff, qui comprenait rapidement que son petit jeu serait bientôt terminé. Danny arracha l'objet des mains de son agent,ordonnant en même temps que l'on surveille Andersen à sa place, avant de se précipiter vers la dalle où il inséra le métal à la place adéquate. Puis bandant les muscles de son corps, il commença à soulever cette dernière qui s'avéra plutôt lourde. Ho Kelly vint immédiatement lui prêter main forte, et ils parvinrent rapidement à l'ouvrir complètement. Ils se penchèrent presque immédiatement pour découvrir ce que contenait le sous sol, et les hypothèses de l'hawaïen se confirmèrent. A quelques centimètres plus bas se trouvait une étendue d'eau sombre sur une surface carré et peu imposante. Pas de quoi se noyer, mais assez pour souffrir un long moment lorsque des paramètres tels que la température devenait défavorable. Décidément, l'ex chef de la police du New Jersey était un sadique en puissance.

Le plus petit quand à lui, ne s'occupait pas de réfléchir, il cherchait. La pièce n'était pas éclairée par une autre lumière que celle qui venait de là où ils étaient, ce qui forçait donc le lieutenant à habituer ses yeux à la semi obscurité du sous sol. Il cherchait désespérément la personne qui lui avait sans doute sauver la vie et qu'il ne voulait absolument pas perdre. Il avait sciemment refoulé ses sentiments pour le capitaine de corvette dès qu'il avait compris qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui, et même à présent, il ne pensait pas forcément qu'il devait lui en parler. Mais il était mort d'inquiétude pour cette personne qu'il aimait comme jamais il n'avait aimé... rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour Rachel par exemple. Rien d'aussi puissant, d'aussi passionné... cela avait peut être justement un lien avec le quotidien de McGarrett, qui s'arrangeait toujours pour se mettre dans des situations impossibles, mais tout semblait multiplié par dix dans leur relation : Désir, amour, passion, inquiétude, peur...

Il chassa ses pensées peu joyeux de son esprit lorsque son regard accrocha celui du prisonnier qui croyant apparemment que son tortionnaire revenait pour en finir, s'était machinalement retranché dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce. Il lui fit signe que tout allait bien, mais n'obtint aucune réponse, ce qui le laissa perplexe et fit grandir son angoisse déjà très forte. Il voulut aller le chercher mais son collègue le retint par le bras, lui augurant que l'eau devait encore être fraîche et que le brun devait être attaché, ce qui nécessiterait sans doute du matériel pour le libérer. Le New Jersey boy obtempéra, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler son impatience et son énervement, alors que son ami demandait à une partie des hommes de terrain présent de remonter Steven.

Le plus petit en piaffait presque d'impatience lorsque les professionnels descendirent pour libérer Steven et le remonter à la surface. Celui ci était nu, au grand dam de son partenaire qui perdit quelques neurones devant cette vision très attrayante. Il les reconnecta cependant assez vite lorsqu'il découvrit également tout les meurtrissures dont souffrait le corps de son ami. Il déglutit et serra les poings, luttant contre l'envie pourtant forte qu'il avait d'aller faire payer tout cela à Jeff qui observant la scène à quelques mètres seulement de lui. Il réussi cependant à se concentrer uniquement sur le capitaine de corvette et un officier vint lui dire que McGarrett n'était pas en danger de mort, mais qu'il fallait le réchauffer, et que celui ci refusait de se laisser approcher de trop près. Danny lui prit la serviette des mains d'un geste brusque, avec un regard qui soulignait clairement son incompétence pour tout ce qui relevait de Steeve.

Il se posta près de lui, et ils se regardèrent un long moment, chacun toisant l'autre dans un silence quasi religieux. Le blond savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien en forçant le navy alors il lui tendit simplement la serviette attendant de voir si il comprendrait où il voulait en venir. Le SEAL la prit et la passa sur ses épaules rapidement, entamant par la même occasion un geste pour se relever. Pour cela il écarta légèrement les jambes, et le cœur du plus petit se serra douloureusement à cette vue pourtant superbe L'intérieur des cuisses de son brun était décoré par de nombreux hématomes, et le Jersey boy ne savait pas ce qui en était la cause. Et il avait peur de savoir. Il tendit une main pour évaluer l'état mais celle ci, à mi chemin, frôla le genou de McGarrett qui sursauta légèrement. Le plus petit s'immobilisa, perplexe.

Steven n'avait jamais aimé qu'on le touche. La première fois que le blond l'avait fait, il s'était retrouvé avec le bras tordu. Mais là quelque chose le dérangeait. Tout d'abord leur relation avait beaucoup évoluer depuis ce jour là. Maintenant il se faisait des accolades et même des câlins.. et pourtant McGarret ne semblait pas le reconnaître. Et il y'avait autre chose aussi : D'habitude le SEAL n'avait pas peur, il se sentait juste offensé lorsqu'on le touchait. Là en plongeant au fond des prunelles du brun, il n'avait décelé que la terreur de se voir à nouveau torturé par Jeff. Il se regardèrent de nouveau et Steven lui fit une esquisse de sourire vite avortée, avant de dire :

« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici. Tu aurais pu envoyer Chin et Kono, mais tu n'avais pas à poser les pieds ici. C'est toi que ce malade recherchait, c'était trop dangereux. Tes deux collègues auraient dû t'en empêcher. »

« Ils ont essayés, répondit le blond, qui examinait en même temps d'un regard inquisiteur son ami, surtout Chin. Mais tu sais à quel point je sais être persuasif ! »

Le plus grand hocha la tête, puis son partenaire se leva lui intimant de faire de même si il le pouvait. Steven tenta de se remettre sur ses pieds, y parvint, mais sentit son état de faiblesse revenir en plein fouet. Il défaillit et ses jambes se dérobèrent, et il fut rattrapé par les bras fermes de Williams autour de sa taille. Il trembla à ce contact ce qui n'échappa à son vis à vis, mais il ne le questionna pas plus que ça. Au contraire, il raffermit sa prise, et rencontra les yeux bleus reconnaissants. Il lui sourit et eut la surprise d'obtenir un autre sourire en retour. Kono arriva et leur annonça qu'une ambulance arrivait rapidement pour prendre en charge le navy. Celui ci lui adressa un signe de tête, puis se tournant vers Danno il lui dit :

« On pourrait aller dehors ? »

Celui ci hocha la tête et le soutint jusqu'à ce qu'il passe le seuil et se retrouve baigné de soleil. Le ciel était bleu. Steven ne pensait pas que cela aurait pu autant lui manquer. Et pourtant, il se gorgeait de cette vision. Cette couleur lui avait fait défaut, mais il la retrouvait dans les yeux de Danny. La chaleur était également un vrai bonheur, après ce moment passés dans l'eau. Le blond l'aida à s'asseoir puis se posta à coté de lui. Tout deux surent qu'ils avaient de nombreuses questions et que le temps avant que l'ambulance n'arrive n'appartiendrait qu'a eux. Ils devaient se parler.

A suivre...


	8. Chapter 8: Discussion

Bonsoir !

Réponses au reviews:

Selienna: Merci pour cette reviews très constructive, contente que le chapitre t'ai plu !

Lulucie: Merci également pour cette reviews, j'aime beaucoup transmettre des émotions lorsque j'écris, et je suis ravie que cela est fonctionné !

Yuki: Pourquoi j'étais sur que ce passage serait dans ta reviews ?! XDD On a qu'a dire que c'est une dédicace pour toi XDD Hum, oui Steven est nu ! Mais de rien, ce sont des images subliminales laissée pour toi lol ! Hum oui ça refroidis, mais bon c'est normal qu'il réagisse mal hein ;)

Et voici donc le chapitre 8, qui amorce la fin de cette fiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 8 : Discussion

Tout deux étaient assis par terre, attendant le véhicule médical qui prendrait en charge le brun. L'animation autour d'eux étaient totale, mais il n'y prêtait aucune attention. Ils se regardaient simplement, aucun des deux ne voulant revenir sur ce qui s'était passé, et tout sachant pertinemment que c'était nécessaire. Ce fut finalement Danny qui prit la parole en premier :

« Pourquoi... ne pas lui avoir dit où tu m'avais dit de me planquer Steven ? Pourquoi endurer tout ça, alors que moi il ne m'aurait pas torturé ... »

«Non, répliqua fermement mais pas brutalement McGarrett, il ne t'aurait pas torturer, mais il t'aurait mis une balle dans la tête... nettement plus mortel. C'était mon devoir de chef d'équipe que de tenir ma langue ! Je ne pouvais pas te dénoncer, même si j'en ai eu envie, parce cela t'aurais trahit, et toute la ohana par la même occasion... Et puis, comme ça on s'en sort tout les deux en vie, et je pense que c'est le meilleur dénouement que l'on aurait pu espérer à toute cette affaire ! »

En disant cela, le SEAL avait laissé fleurir sur son visage un sourire triste et lassé que le blond n'avait jamais vu auparavant venant de cet homme qu'il considérait comme si fort. Et il comprit par cette expression, que l'issue n'avait pas été positive, loin de là, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais retourner à ce qu'il y'avait eu avant Jeff Andersen. En cela, ce monstre avait réussi son objectif : Si il n'avait pu tuer le blond, il avait sans doute amoché une partie de sa vie en blessant à ce point le navy.

Le plus petit voulut lui demander ce qui s'était passé, quels supplices lui avait infligé son tortionnaire, afin de savoir tout ce qu'il avait enduré pour lui. Mais il n'osait pas. Et de son coté, le brun ne semblait pas trop disposé à en parler, du moins pour le moment. Un silence s'installa, et ce fut de nouveau le Jersey boy qui le rompit :

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu dès que tu as su que ce malade était à ma poursuite ? On aurait pu mener l'enquête ensemble, et tu n'aurais pas été enlever... »

Après un temps de réflexion de quelques minutes, le plus grand lui adressa un signe de tête avant de tenter une explication :

« En fait, l'enquête en elle même, je l'ai fini très rapidement, dans le sens où ce type avait laissé en évidence le lien entre ses différentes victimes... et toi. J'ai pu vérifier tout cela en faisant appel à un policier du New Jersey, et c'est le seul moment où j'ai eu besoin d'aide extérieure... une solution très vite trouvée, ton gars n'était pas discret... Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas emmené lors de l'arrestation ? Tout simplement parce que ce type y aurait vu une occasion de finir son sale boulot, et cela aurait pu le rendre déterminé et dangereux pour toi comme pour moi. »

Il replongea dans le silence, content de sa réponse, qui était tout à fait véridique, mais omettait dans le même temps la folle inquiétude qu'il avait eu pour son ami, dès qu'il avait compris que celui ci était en danger et qui était également la raison de son enquête en solo. Il soupira, son corps lui était encore douloureux, mais sa température se réchauffait progressivement, bien qu'il aurait sans doute besoin d'une bonne couverture chauffante.

Il jeta un regard à son ami, qui semblait réfléchir à sa réponse. Sans doute la trouvait t'il logique. Mais avec son instinct, le boss de l'unité savait que le père de famille se doutait de quelque chose. En effet, après un court silence, celui ci reprit :

« Ok, je comprend tout à fait pourquoi tu ne m'a pas demandé de venir, étant donné le gros problème qu'à ce mec dans la tête... mais à ce que je sache, on est pas que deux dans l 'équipe ! Pourquoi ne pas y aller avec Chin ou bien Kono ? Ou même une unité de police ? Pourquoi seul ? »

Il avait appuyé les derniers mots de sa phrases, et Steven crut déceler les prémices de l'une de ses crises de colère, même si il savait que dans ces cas là, elle servait à cacher l'inquiétude qu'il avait eu pour lui. Il voulut se contenter d'un signe de tête, mais le regard noir que lui lança Daniel le convainquit de développer davantage son argumentation.

« Chin était chargé à ta protection. Je ne voulais pas prendre tout une unité car pour une fois je voulais être discret, même si cela te paraît impossible de ma part. Si j'avais pris des hommes, son instinct de flic aurait pu le prévenir, et il nous aurait échapper. Quand à Kono... je savais que la personne que je recherchait était très dangereuse, alors je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de perdre un agent. J'ai évaluer les risques et j'en ai conclus qu'il valait mieux que je le retrouve seul. »

Il avait dit la vérité sur presque tout, hormis Kono. En effet, il savait qu'elle était une flic de talent, et quand bien même le coupable était dangereux, il avait confiance en elle, et il l'aurait prise sans problème pour l'arrestation... si celle ci n'avait pas concerné une personne qui en voulait à Williams. Il avait simplement voulu régler son compte à ce barjot. Lui même. Résultat, C'est lui qui en avait pris plein la face... mais le petit blond allait bien, et c'était l'essentiel à ses yeux.

Le blond sembla sceptique à son explication, mais n'ajouta rien. Un silence s'installa une fois de plus, avant que le Jersey boy ne se décide à aller voir si l'ambulance arrivait. C'est à ce moment que Chin sortit, tenant Andersen par le bras. Le père de famille s'était déjà éloigné de plusieurs pas, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il put assister à toute la scène.

D'un geste brusque, Jeff réussi à se débarrasser de l'emprise de son collègue et il se précipita sur Steven qui se trouvait en face de lui, quelques mètres plus loin. Il leva le poing mais ne put jamais l'abattre sur le SEAL. En effet, Ho Kelly l'avait suivit de prêt dans sa fuite, et venait de stopper le bras de l'autre homme avec sa main. Mais ce qui marqua plus que tout Danny lorsqu'il assista à la scène, fut la réaction de Steven. Plutôt que de se défendre, de se redresser pour se battre comme il l'aurait si bien fait d'habitude, celui ci avait ramassé son corps sur lui même et passé un bras devant son visage. Et il tremblait. Tout son corps était secoué.

Lorsqu'il vit cela, l'estomac du bond se révulsa, et il eut envie de vomir. Il se demandait ce qu'avait put endurer son ami pour qu'il soit à ce point briser et soumis face à son adversaire. Et maintenant qu'on ne lui demandait pas d'être fort pour sauver son ami, le navy craquait littéralement, tentant de dissimuler les sanglots et ses tremblements qui augmentait. Daniel se précipita vers lui jetant un regard noir à son ex boss, et se pencha pour relever la tête du brun. Il ne pleurait pas, mais son corps était toujours agité de façon rapide. Ivre de sa victoire, le meurtrier ne prêta pas attention lorsque Chin ramena violemment son bras dans son dos, lui passant ainsi des menottes. Au moment où il forçait le psychopathe à faire demi tour, celui prononça d'une voix juste assez forte pour que les trois équipiers l'entendent :

« Alors Danno, tu vois bien que j'ai réussi à t'atteindre à travers ce frêle jeune homme... Au fait, grand brun, je voudrais savoir laquelle de mes tortures t'a paru la plus douce ? La froideur de l'eau de ta cellule, ou bien la chaleur de mon corps ? »

Steven ne put contenir davantage ses larmes, la phrase de son tortionnaire était humiliante, et lui ramenait en une douloureuse réminiscence tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans ces entrepôt. Une nausée le prit, et si son estomac n'avait pas si vide, il aurait sans doute vomi. A défaut, son ventre se contracta en une douloureuse boule, et ses jambes se refermèrent brusquement sur le reste de son corps. Le blond remarqua tout ça, et de tout façon la phrase d'Andersen était explicite. Et à moins que ce crétin ne mente, il avait réussi à abuser de son boss.

Le blond voulut consoler son ami, mais il avait que tout geste physique serait sans doute mal interprété. Il était complètement bloqué sans pouvoir lui tendre la main, et il sentit la colère gronder en lui. Il se retourna furieux, mais remarqua que Ho Kelly l'avait devancé : Dès qu'il avait compris le sens de la phrase de l'homme qu'il avait attaché, il l'avait jeté au sol, et venait de lui envoyer un coup de pied dans les côtes. Sans hésiter, le père de famille renchérit avec un autre coup de pied qui atteignit l'autre, à la tête cette fois. Ils auraient pu continuer un long moment à le tabasser tout les deux de la sorte, si les agents de police ne les avaient pas éloigner, tentant de garder leur suspect en vie.

Le plus petit remit ses cheveux en place,d'un seul geste rapide, sa colère n'ayant pas diminué. Il trouvait même injuste que l'on soustrait Jeff à son jugement et à celui du hawaïen. Ces flics ne savaient pas. Personne ne saurait. Lui même n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se fier aux paroles de son ex boss. Il valait mieux attendre une confirmation du principal intéressé, ou du médecin. En parlant de celui ci, il entendit au loin les sirènes et quelques minutes plus tard, le véhicule médicale déboulait au coin de la rue.

A suivre...


	9. Chapter 9: Je suis Steven McGarrett

Réponses aux reviews:

Selienna: Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Ouais Steven arrive à être un peu fin, lorsqu'il le veux XDD Heureusement qu'ils sont en colère tout les deux ! XD Merci !

Et voici le chapitre 8! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9 : Je suis Steven McGarrett.

Si le brun se laissa transporter jusqu'à l'hôpital sans broncher, les médecins préférèrent l'endormir pour l'examiner et le soigner. Cependant physiquement, le bilan n'était pas si négatif. Bien que les coups lui ai cassés quelques côtes, que les hématomes étaient très marqués et qu'il aurait sans doute mal pendant quelques temps encore, aucune de ces blessures n'auraient de répercussion sur le long terme. Le SEAL avait également une épaule démise et son nez prenait de plus en plus une couleur étrange. L'équipe du praticien, tout en l'examinant, avait fait remonter pour de bon sa chaleur corporelle, vérifiant que le cœur ne demeurait pas trop sensible suite à cette remontée de la température. Tout cela prit un long moment, mais durant tout ce temps, Chin, Danny et Kono avaient attendu dans le couloir.

Lorsque que l'homme en blouse blanche et chef d'équipe apparut devant eux, ils le regardèrent avec anxiété et celui ci leur renvoya un regard rassurant avant de demander :

« M. McGarrett n' a pas de famille proche ? »

Ce fut l'officier Ho Kelly qui répondit, expliquant que sa mère ne pouvait se déplacer, et que sa sœur n'était pas sur l'île. Le praticien soupira avant de reprendre :

« Très bien. J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un de sa famille proche soit présent, car il y'a certains éléments que je ne peux malheureusement confier sans autorisation d'un proche... »

Cette réplique arracha un regard entendu aux lieutenants Ho Kelly et Williams : Leur pire doute se confirmait. Au moment où la plus jeune prenait la parole pour tenter d'expliquer qu'il faisait partie intégrante de la famille du navy, son cousin la stoppa : En admettant que le médecin comprenne, il était normal que certaines choses ne parvienne pas à leur oreilles... pour le moment, tant que Steeve n'était pas sûr de pouvoir leur en parler sans éprouver de peine. La brune le regarda surprise, mais rencontra un regard qui mêlait détermination et tristesse, et accepta d'un signe de tête de ne pas en discuter davantage. Puis d'un geste de la main, le blond encouragea le praticien à leur dire tout ce qu'il pouvait :

« Ce que vous devez savoir c'est que votre ami n'est plus en réel danger. Sa température a été stabilisé, et c'est heureux, vous l'avez sortit du pétrin au bon moment. Maintenant son rétablissement sera plutôt long, son nez est assez amoché, son épaule est démise, il a de multiples contusions et des côtes qui font penser à un puzzle de 1000 pièces si vous me permettez l'expression. Il gardera sans doute des cicatrices physiques de ce kidnapping, et sans doute encore quelques unes des opérations qu'il va subir au niveau des côtes, pour que tout cela ressemble de nouveau à une cage thoracique... mais il va bien. »

Un silence de plomb s'installa alors que le praticien finissais sa petite liste des torture que le brun avait subit durant le moment où il avait était retenu prisonnier. Certes, il allait s'en sortir, et pourtant, tout le groupe se focalisait sur la douleur qu'il avait dû ressentir, tentant de la partager avec lui, espérant encore que cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. L'homme à la bouse blanche se retourna près à partir, lorsque le plus petit le retint en lui demandant :

« Est qu'il aurait subis... je veux dire...y'a t'il des traces d'abus sexuel ? »

Si Kono parut choquer de la question le médecin regarda droit dans les yeux le blond, tentant de le sonder. Puis il questionna :

« Est ce lui qui vous l'a dit ? »

_Il n'a pas démenti ! _songea avec horreur le père de famille.

Cette semi confirmation qui ne laissait presque plus place au doute, eu l'effet d'une douche froide sur le Jersey boy. Il sentit son esprit se brouiller, et vit que sa vision n'était plus nette non plus : Ses yeux étaient rempli de larmes. Il se força à les refouler, mais elles restèrent dans sa gorge l'empêchant de parler. Ce fut le deuxième homme qui avait entendu la confidence de Jeff qui prit la parole :

« Non, il ne nous l'as pas dit, mais son bourreau a exposé le fait comme une grande victoire... nous... nous espérions qu'il avait menti, qu'il avait dit ça uniquement sur le coup de son arrestation... »

Le praticien ne répondit pas, ce qui en soit était déjà un aveu : Si cela n'avait pas été la vérité, il leur aurait ôté cette pierre douloureuse de l'estomac. Kono qui comprenait de plus en plus a situation, porta la main à sa bouche, refusant de croire ce que ses oreilles entendaient pourtant. La jeune femme voulut savoir si ils pouvaient parler à Steven, mais le médecin leur annonça que M. McGarrett ne souhaitait pas recevoir de visite. Ce qui choqua la brune et acheva de déclencher une des mythiques tirades du blond, qui ne s'en priva pas, au vue de son degré d'énervement général :

« Ah oui il ne veux pas nous voir ?! Vous savez pourquoi, M. l'incompétent en blouse du dimanche ? »

« Danny... tenta Chin »

Mais le plus petit le fit taire d'un simple geste de main, plongeant ses yeux dans le visage outré du médecin, il se mit à crier :

« Vous êtes vraiment des imbéciles, bien sûr que cela l'arrange de rester protéger dans son petit lit autant qu'il peut, à ignorer tout le monde, pour éviter d'avoir à parler ! Mais il faudra bien qu'il sorte un jour, qu'il se retrouve face au monde réel ! C'est maintenant qu'il à besoin de sa famille pour le préparer et l'épauler, vous ne pouvez pas le cacher dans vos murs, sous prétexte que ce type est un inconscient, qui une fois de plus veut tout gérer tout seul ! Vous allez me le fragiliser, bande de docteurs d'opérette ! »

Le praticien tenta une réponse, d'une voix si faible que les trois autres l'entendirent à peine :

« Nous essayons seulement de respecter la volonté de notre patient... »

Cet argument ne calma pas le père de famille. Au contraire, celui ci repartit de plus belle et de façon encore plus agressive, si cela était possible :

« Ah oui, vous faites ce qu'il vous dit, car c'est ce qu'il veut... Donc si demain il vous demande gentiment l'autorisation de sauter par la fenêtre car son traumatisme devient trop lourd à porter, vous lui ouvrirez la vitre ?! Nan, mais vous êtes malade ?

« Bien sûr que non, M. Williams ! Se récria l'homme en blouse blanche, simplement si M. McGarrett décide de profiter d'un moment pour réfléchir seul, et bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne lui accorderais pas... »

« C'est ça un moment, ronchonna Daniel. Vous ne le connaissez pas comme moi je le connais. Sur le bout des doigts.. Il veut c'est gérer cela tout seul, c'est tout... mais là c'est pas un combat à mains nus, il n'y arrivera pas..enfin, de tout façon, je discute dans le vide... »

Toute rage semblait avoir quitter le blond. Au contraire, il avait parlé d'une voix froide, où perçait presque du mépris pour les autres. Sans plus d'information, il tourna les talons, et avant que Chin ou sa cousine ne puisse le retenir, il était dehors. Il avait besoin de se défouler, et il savait exactement quoi faire pour cela.

Jeff ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il vit le lieutenant Williams entrer dans sa cellule. Il savait que le Jersey boy insisterait pour s'occuper de lui faire cracher des aveux plus officiel que ceux qui avaient eu lieu lors de son arrestation, et que seul les membres de l'unité avait pu entendre. Il laissa un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres, mais se garda bien d'ouvrir la bouche : Cela ne pouvait que lui causer du tort. Il laissa donc Danny prendre la parole :

« Je ne suis pas là, pour t'interroger, souffla le blond. Je suis là pour te faire souffrir, parce qu'à cause de toi, Steven a perdu beaucoup, et de façon plus égoïste, parce qu'il ne désire plus me voir pour le moment ce dont je t'impute l'entière responsabilité. »

« Ca m'étonnerais que cette phase dure bien longtemps... rassure toi, mon petit Danno, il va revenir vers toi ton brun.. de tout façon il a _besoin _de toi, et d'après ce qu'il m'a avoué lorsque nous étions dans l'intimité lui et moi... tu as une place importante... alors ne t'en fais pas... »

Le lieutenant haussa un sourcil. Il rêvait où le meurtrier de ses collègue de l'époque était presque en train de le réconforter ? Sans doute un moyen de lui graisser la pâte... pourquoi pas après tout, il pouvait bien rentrer dans son jeu.

« Et je peux savoir ce qu'il t 'a dit ? » interrogea le blond, avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Et bien avant, il va falloir qu'on négocie, toi et... »

Andersen n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que déjà le poing de son ancien subordonné le touchait en pleine mâchoire. Il cracha un peu de sang, mais n'eut pas réellement de répit, car il fut de nouveau frappé, cette fois en pleine poitrine. Puis le père de famille prit le visage de son captif entre ses mains et le releva pour que ses yeux croise les siens. Le brun put y lire la détermination de son adversaire et préféra capituler. Il cracha de nouveau un peu de sang avant de rapprocher de nouveau un maximum son visage de celui du plus petit, pour lui cracher littéralement :

« Un moment, je trouvais sa détermination bien étrange,il voulait vraiment te sauver, au prix de sa vie... et je lui ai suggéré que si il tenait tellement à te protéger, c'est qu'il t'aimait.. il n' a pas démentit.

A suivre...


	10. Chapter 10: Une confrontation

Bonsoir à tous !

Hummm donc,

Lulucie: Merci pour te reviews... Oui les fameuses colères de notre Danny

Selienna: Ben oui, Steven allait pas le faire, empoté comme il est XDD Oui, seul Daniel à le mode d'emploi McGarrett XDD

Voici donc la suite, qui j'ai envie de dire, n'avance rien du tout ! Mais bonnn c'est comme ça hein ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 10 : Une confrontation

Danny était entré tel un ouragan dans l'hôpital se dirigeant automatiquement vers l'endroit où se situait son boss. Sa colère l'aveuglait, et il savait que si il ne la dominait pas, il serait sans doute incapable de discuter avec le brun, et donc d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Mais il ne désirait pas non plus se calmer, pour la seule bonne raison que McGarret méritait de se prendre ses cris et ses exclamations. Comment avait t'il pu lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi important ? Et comment lui avait t'il pu ne pas le remarquer ? Alors qu'il était sensé avoir de l'instinct, qu'il devinait tant de chose... Et il n'aurait pas su voir les sentiments que Steven lui portait ? Cela semblait impossible... Et pourtant, il n'espérait qu'une chose : Que cela soit vrai.

Il eut vaguement conscience de croiser Chin et Kono, et que tout les deux, comprenant avec un temps de retard où il se dirigeait, avaient tenté de le retenir. Mais c'était peine perdue dans l'état dans lequel il était. Il ne les capta même pas. Ni les paroles, ni les gestes. Il sentit qu'on prenait son poignet, mais il se dégagea d'un geste brusque, et fut satisfait de sentir que plus personne ne revenait à la charge pour l'empêcher de progresser. En arrivant juste devant l'entrée de la chambre en revanche, ce fut plus ardu : Le médecin sortait de celle ci, et comprit avec une lucidité et une rapidité étonnante les projets du blond, qui se retrouva ceinturer quelques secondes plus tard. Il tenta de se dégager, comme précédemment, mais sa petite taille le désavantageait par rapport à la forte carrure du praticien. Ils luttèrent un tout petit moment, puis le plus petit cria en haletant :

« Je te préviens Steeve, si tu ne me laisses pas te voir maintenant, ce sera pas la peine de revenir par la suite ! J'ai à te parler, non, j'ai besoin de te parler, et immédiatement... »

Il ne put en dire plus, car la pression de l'homme en blouse blanche s'accentua, lui coupant momentanément la respiration. De plus, les infirmiers commençait à affluer dans le couloir, et sans doute l'un d'eux contacterait t'il rapidement la sécurité.

C'est à ce moment qu'une aide soignante sortit de la chambre de son collègue et tapota sur l'épaule du médecin. Celui ci relâcha légèrement sa prise, et le plus petit put enfin se libérer. Il voulut en profiter pour foncer mais les paroles de la jeune femme le figèrent. Celle ci affirma au praticien :

« M. McGarrett accepte de voir le lieutenant Williams. »

Le Jersey boy en fut en même temps soulagé et perturbée. Était ce son exclamation qui avait rendu au SEAL un peu de cervelle, ou avait t'il eu peur qu'il se blesse ou que la sécurité ne l'expulse ? Il repoussa toute ses préoccupations au fond de son esprit, et de toute façon, il ne tarderait pas à poser la question au principal concerné. Il jeta un regard noir au médecin, puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux, pour se redonner un peu de contenance, avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il devait s'attendre, mais il resta figé de stupeur. Son regard tomba directement dans les yeux fatigués de son ami, et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer de nouveau les multiples hématomes qui lui couvraient le visage. Il tenta de déchiffrer l'expression de plus grand, mais ne se heurta qu'à un mur froid et infranchissable. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, et le père de famille se sentit mal, prenant conscience qu'il était allé trop loin dans sa colère. Il commença à gigoter nerveusement, et ce fut apparemment ce qu'attendait de navy, puisqu'il lui dit à voix basse :

« Approche. »

Et ce fut tout. Daniel remarqua que la voix de Steven était légèrement cassé, et il songea que cela devait peut être avoir un rapport avec le manque d'eau. Il obéit, et se retrouva à quelques centimètres seulement du lit du blessé. McGarrett, qui le toisa encore quelques minutes, reprit ensuite la parole et lâcha :

« Et maintenant que tu es calmé, tu vas pouvoir me dire pourquoi tu as fait tout ce chemin si bruyant non ?

A ces mots, Williams crut que sa fureur remonterait de nouveau mais il fit un effort pour se contenir. Il laissa flotter les mots du SEAL et l'absence de parole entre eux devint rapidement pesant. Puis tout doucement, le plus petit leva sa main et la posa sur le front du brun. Ignorant le tremblements que son boss tenta de réprimer, il prit garde à ne pas appuyer trop fort, et fit le contour des hématomes sur le visage du plus grand avant de s'arrêter sur la commissure de ses lèvres, puis de finir son geste en effleurant celle ci, avant de laisser retomber son bras le long de son corps. Son regard, qui avait suivit le mouvement de sa main, remonta et croisa les yeux incrédule de son boss. Le jersey boy murmura alors d'une voix assez audible mais plus posé :

« Je voudrais savoir, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dévoilé le fond de ton cœur... Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes sentiments, et pourquoi il a fallu l'ampleur d'un tel sacrifice pour que je comprenne enfin... que tu m'aimais... comme moi je t'aime. »

Les yeux du SEAL prirent la taille de balle de billard devant ce que venait de lui énoncer avant de se teinter d'une lueur des plus triste. Puis il baissa la tête mais ne répondit pas. Ce qui eu pour principale conséquence de faire céder les derniers gonds de sa patience et de ses nerfs :

« Tu n'as rien à me dire de plus ? Je viens de découvrir que toi et moi, partageons le même amour, et tu n'ajoute rien ? Tu baisses la tête et tu ne réponds pas ? Même pas une petite confirmation ? Je veux dire... Et oh, tu peux m'expliquer, au cas où tu ne m'aurais pas entendu, je viens de t'avouer que tes sentiments ne sont pas perdus, mais au contraire partagés, tu devrais être heureux de cette nouvelle, comme moi je l'ai été!»

A ce moment là, son collègue releva la tête, et le plus petit se figea, un frisson d'horreur le parcourant. McGarrett ne pleurait pas. Même en état de choc, il se maîtrisait trop pour cela maintenant qu'on l'avait soigné. Mais ses yeux étaient brillants et on comprenait aisément qu'il peinait à dissimuler sa douleur. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix tremblait, et le père de famille crut ressentir sa souffrance à chaque parole qu'il prononçait :

« Tu ne comprends pas Danny ! C'est vrai qu'il y' a quelques temps, je ne t'avais rien dit car j'avais peur de la façon dont tu réagirais... Je suis heureux d'apprendre que mes sentiments sont partagés, mais le problème n'est plus là Danno ! Je ne peux plus laisser quelqu'un m'approcher plus maintenant... physiquement, ça m'est complètement impossible...encore que tu es réussis à m'effleurer sans que je ne panique trop... Quand à mon amour pour toi, il est bien sûr toujours présent, mais j'ai tellement... Je ne peux pas entamer de relation pour le moment, tu comprends ? Je ne pourrais plus jamais je pense... »

Il eut un sourire triste et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, avant de conclure :

« Au final, Andersen a peut être réussi à me faire ployer... même si ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait obtenir...»

A suivre...


	11. Chapter 11: Une lente agonie

Bonjour ! Je ne pouvais normalement rien posé jusqu'à dimanche, mais je viens de finir ce chapitre, donc le voici.

Lulucie: Merci de te reviews !

Yuki: Mon Yuki, c'est pas ma faute, il ne m'a pas affiché de reviews venant de toi, su coup j'ai pensé que tu était en vacances ou un truc dans le genre, et que tu ne pouvais pas me lire! Toute mes excuses !

Selienna: Si Danny est compréhensible, mais il ne peux justement pas tout comprendre... Pour lui, sa déclaration d'amour était un moyen d'aider le SEAL, et il se heurte justement à un mur beaucoup plus grand qu'il ne le pensait! En clair, si il savait que ce serait difficile, il découvre au fur et à mesure l'intensité de celle ci !

Chapitre suivant donc bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 11 : Une lente agonie.

Le blond était assis dans le couloir, les yeux fermés. Il avait été légèrement impatient comme à son habitude... et il avait forcé son ami à se confier plus que nécessaire. Le silence qui avait suivit sa déclaration avait perduré durant plusieurs minutes. Puis tout doucement, la tension entre eux était retombés. Ils avaient parlé un peu plus de leur sentiments, et de la peur que ceux ci inspirait au brun. Même ci celui ci avait refusé d'admettre cette terreur. Puis une infirmière était passé et lui avait demandé de quitter les lieux, afin qu'il puisse l'emmener au bloc opératoire pour ses côtes. En se séparant le SEAL lui avait dit :

« Je ne pense pas que nous pourrions un jour être un couple réel. Mais euh, je ne compte pas non plus me laisser abattre. »

Ils se sourient tendrement, puis le plus petit dû sortir, poussé dehors par l'équipe médicale. Il soupira un peu, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il n'avait pas réfléchit à l'impact de sa déclaration sur son boss. Il s'était laissé emporté par son enthousiasme, Comme un adolescent au lycée qui aurait découvert que son premier amour était partagé. Steven avait eu la patience de lui expliquer que si il était également satisfait de cette amour réciproque, rien ne pouvait plus être comme avant. Il allaient devoir affronter des épreuves auquel peu de gens étaient amenés a franchir.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque Chin et Kono arrivèrent. Le Jersey boy se sentir rougir et bafouilla quelques mots en expliquant qu'il s'en voulait de les avoir brutalisé lors de son premier passage. Ho kelly lui répondit par un geste de main pour lui faire comprendre que c'était oublié, et lui affirma avec force :

« C'est normal, nous sommes tous inquiet... Tu as pu le voir ? Comment va t'il ? »

Se rappelant brusquement que ses deux amis n'avait toujours pas eu l'autorisation de le revoir, il s'empressa de leur donner un résumé l'état du chef,omettant toutefois de mentionner toute la discussion qu'ils avaient eu. Ils furent d'apprendre qu'il allait bientôt se faire opéré pour aller mieux. Le père de famille les rassura : Ils avaient discuté de convalescence avec le brun, et après ce début d'explication, il y'avait fort à parier qu'il accepterait de les revoir. Ce qui les enchanta tout les deux. Néanmoins, ce petit moment était loin d'avoir suffit à lui donner ne serait ce qu'une ébauche de solution pour le long terme. Comment aider Steven ? Comment faire en sortes qu'il oublie, qu'il arrive à surmonter tout cela ?

Il adressa alors un signe de tête aux deux cousins et s'éloigna. Il avait peut être trouvé une ébauche de réponse, même si il ne savait pas réellement si cela allait convenir à son ami – amant ( ben quoi, ils s'étaient bien avoués leur sentiments?!) et se posta devant le service des psychologue. Après un moment d'hésitation, il soupira, puis poussa la porte. Une secrétaire vint immédiatement lui demander si il avait un rendez vous, et le blond s'empressa de répondre que non. Celle ci secoua la tête et lui affirma :

« Dans ce cas, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus. Je suis désolé, mais ce service est complet pour plusieurs mois, nos médecins sont débordés et... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Daniel, sentant sa colère monter progressivement, sortit son insigne et lui ordonna de la mener au premier praticien qu'elle trouverait. Paniquée, la jeune femme obtempéra et le conduisit vers un bureau dont il ouvrit brusquement la porte. Le cabinet était d'un blanc immaculé, et ne comportait que peu de décoration, hormis deux tableaux de peintures. Près de la fenêtre se trouvait un bureau où était assis de chaque coté deux hommes. Lorsqu'il entra, l'un des deux stoppa sa phrase en plein milieu, et au vue de sa disposition dans la salle, il devait être le patient. Williams brandit son insigne et le fit rapidement sortir.

Il se retrouva alors face au médecin et lui demanda si il avait la place pour un patient en plus, tout en posant en face de lui l'insigne et son arme, encore dans l'étui. Il se heurta à un visage impassible et l'homme lui dit :

« Vous devez être M. Williams ?! Le médecin de M. McGarrett a prévenu notre service que vous viendrez peut être... J'avoue être débordé, mais je suis heureux que vous soyez venu. »

Le blond était de plus impatient, et il triturait nerveusement son majeur gauche avec sa main droite. Cet échange de banalité l'exaspérait au plus au point, mais il le savait nécessaire pour que l'homme soit plus enclin à l'écouter et surtout à se laisser convaincre. Il répondit donc :

« Et pourquoi vous êtes heureux que je sois ici, alors que j'ai chassé votre patient qui ne risque pas de vous payez, voir de fuir à tout jamais votre cabinet ? »

Son malaise s'agrandit davantage lorsque que le sourire du psychologue s'élargit davantage et une expression bienveillante s'afficher alors qu'il lui expliquait :

« Et bien à vrai dire, on m'a mis au courant de votre situation... enfin de celle de votre ami. Son médecin a tenté de vous ceinturer, vous vous en souvenez ? Et bien juste après, il est venu au service en disant que l'un de ses patients aurait sans doute besoin d'une thérapie. Et que vous risquiez certainement de débarquer ici lorsque vous en seriez arrivé à cette conclusion. Vous venez ici pour quelqu'un qui vous est cher, et c'est une bonne action. D'une façon plus globale, vous tenez à lui... Et avec un allié de ce poids dans la balance, il ne peut que s'en sortir. »

Le plus petit le regarda, perturbé, avant de baisser la tête et de murmurer, son impatience calmé :

« Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable. »

« Il est normal que vous ayez des doutes, lui répondit l'autre. J'accepte de m'occuper de votre ami avec plaisir, si bien entendu, il est en accord avec cette idée »

Le blond déglutit. Le plus dur restait à faire : Convaincre Steven.

A suivre...


	12. Chapter 12: Le repos du guerrier

Bonjour à tous ! Suite à une petite absence, me revoilà avec la suite de Blue Sky ! J'espère que vous pourrez reprendre le fil, perso à mon retour j'ai eu un peu de mal, ce qui explique sans dote un peu le fait que ce chapitre soit un modèle réduit. En tout cas, merci de me suivre encore et de me laisser des reviews.

Yuki - master: Et oui, je pense aussi qu'ils sont comme ça. Plus tu leur en dit, moins ils sont surpris, moins ils s'offusquent. Après, ça dépends toujours qui.

Lulucie: Désolé d'avoir tardé pour cette suite, la voici !

Selienna: Quelle bonne interprétation de ce chapitre ! Chapeau bas !

Voici donc un mini chapitre de reprise, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 12 : Le repos du guerrier.

Le blond acheva de régler quelques petit détails avec le praticien, puis se décida à se retirer pour rejoindre son ami. Il rejoignit donc la section post opératoire de l'hôpital, mais stoppa net an arrivant à la hauteur de Chin. Celui ci regardait à terre, et un trait soucieux barrait son front, ce qui correspondait à ses sourcils froncés et ne pouvait être que la trace d'un soucis. Inquiet, le blond s'approcha et demanda si tout s'était bien passé :

« Un homme est arrivé et m'a dit que l'opération avait été plus compliqué que prévu. Cependant, Steven va bien, se précipita d'ajouter le lieutenant en voyant l'expression du plus petit commencer à se décomposer. Mais la douleur était forte, du coup, il l'ont mis de nouveau sous sédatif. »

Le blond soupira et tenta d'accueillir la nouvelle avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Mais il n'y parvint qu'à moitié, et sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Il s'assit rapidement sur une chaise et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Ho Kelly, qui avait remarqué se léger passage à vide, lui préconisa le repos et quelque chose à manger. Mais le blond refusa :

« Je ne bouge pas d'ici jusqu'à ce que Steven se réveille... j'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire... quand à manger, si tu veux bien m'apporter quelque chose, je prends, mais sinon même constat : Je reste ici »

Le plus grand soupira en entendant les propos si borné de son ami, mais il s'éloigna quand même, revenant quelques minutes plus tard avec un léger casse coûte qu'il tendit au père de famille, qui le remercia. Il en prit une bouchée, mais dût faire face à une nausée, et l'avala avec grande difficulté. Visiblement, son estomac n'était pas tout à fait près à ce qu'il reprenne un peu de force. C'était sans doute une question de stress ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il posa donc pour le moment la nourriture sous le regard compréhensif de son ami qui avait remarqué que la bouchée était passé de façon plutôt difficile. Puis le Jersey boy posa la tête contre le mur de la salle d'attente et ferma les yeux...

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était seul dans le couloir. Il chercha des yeux l' hawaïen, tout en se demandant à quoi était dû son absence de plusieurs heures. S'était t'il endormit ? Il remarqua le casse croûte encore posé près de lui, et mordit cette fois avec envie dedans, sa faim étant revenue au galop. Il avala plusieurs bouchée, avant de remarquer que la porte de la chambre du brun s'ouvrir, laissant sortir la plus jeune de l'équipe. Celle ci sourit en regardant la mine du plus petit, puis lui annonça que le navy était réveillé. Aussitôt, Williams bondit sur ses pieds et entra dans la chambre où il fut accueillis par un sourire de la part du SEAL, qui se transforma assez vite en une expression inquiète :

« Tu as une mine affreuse, Danny, tu devrais aller dormir chez toi... »

« Non, rétorqua le blond. Je veux rester près de toi. Et puis, il faut que je te parles maintenant. C'est un sujet plutôt important. »

Il attendit d'avoir l'assentiment du brun, avant de reprendre :

« Voilà, pendant ton opération, j'ai pensé aux moyens qu'il te... qu'il nous faudrait employer pour que tu te rétablisses, car c'est bien l'objectif non ? Et bien j'ai songé à te prendre rendez vous chez un psychologue. »

Devant la mine ahurie que lui tirait son ami, le second du groupe comprit qu'il n'avait pas dû se montrer assez convaincant. Le navy le regarda puis prit la parole :

« Je ne pense pas que cette idée soit bonne. A vrai dire, j'ai plutôt mauvaise opinion de ce type de personnage... »

Étrangement cette réponse ne surprenait pas le moins du monde son coéquipier. Peut être même cela en devenait t'il trop prévisible... Le lieutenant essaya une autre approche, tout en tentant de résister à sa propre curiosité :

« Mais, babe, tu ne peux pas savoir sans avoir essayé ! C'est un principe de détester tout ce qui est médecin chez toi ou bien c'est juste que tu as eu une mauvaise expérience avec les psy ? »

Le brun laissa planer le silence, ce qui conforta le plus petit dans l'idée qu'il avait envie de lui faire croire qu'il n'aimait pas cela sans raison, mais qu'il devait bien y'en avoir une. Il tenta d'imaginer dans son for intérieur Steven entamant une thérapie à un autre moment de sa vie, puis se rétractant face à un obstacle invisible. Une ébauche de réponse lui vint alors à l'esprit, et il se décida de tenter le coup :

« Babe, je ne sais pas dans quel autre contexte tu as pu avoir recours à l'aide d'un médecin. Mais si cela n'a pas marché, tu ne dois pas condamner tout le reste ! Et puis, sans vouloir dénigrer tes choix de l'époque, il s'agit vraiment d'un tournant aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas simplement pour t'aider, c'est un besoin que tu as...Enfin, je tiens à te souligner, au cas où tu aurais oublié, que tu n'est pas seul, je suis avec toi, et je ne te laisserais pas. »

A ces mots, le SEAL tiqua, puis redressa la tête, son regard de braise se posant sur le plus petit. Il le toisa, le jugeant presque avant de baisser de nouveau la tête. Un silence s'installa, qu'il finit par rompre :

« Je ne sais pas si tu en auras la force Daniel. Je ne sais même pas si moi, j'en aurais la force. Je veux bien espéré, je veux bien y croire, mais une thérapie c'est quelque chose de lourd, et dans un premier temps, cela peut être très douloureux... J'accepte, car je t'ai promis de tout faire pour aller mieux. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que des choses bonnes vont sortir de ces entretiens. »

Le navy se remit en position pour voir son partenaire,et capta un sourire de victoire qui passait rapidement sur ses lèvres. Il soupira et remarqua à ce moment ses traits tirés, les cernes sous ses yeux, et ses habits froissés. Il grogna et ronchonna :

« Et maintenant, va te reposer quelques heures chez toi. Je ne veux plus te revoir, et je ne veux plus entendre parler de médecin à la noix, tant que tu n'a pas pris une bonne nuit de sommeil et que tu n'es pas dans un état à peu près acceptable. »

Williams ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le regard déterminé de son ami avorta sa phrase. Après tout, l'échange semblait presque correct : Lui se reposait, et la victime de Andersen acceptait de rencontrer un médecin.

Tout doucement, il s'approcha du lit, et déposa un baiser sur le front de son chef. Celui ci frissonna, mais contint son mouvement de recul, voulant se persuader que le contact entre lui et Danny ne pouvait être que positif. Puis ils se séparèrent.

A suivre...


	13. Chapter 13: L'enfer

Bonjour tous !

Réponse aux reviews:

Yuki: Merci de ta reviews ! Toi qui voulait savoir, voici enfin le début de la thérapie !

Selienna: Merci de cette très belle reviews !

Et voici le chapitre suivant !

Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 13 : L'enfer

Les deux amis ne se revirent que le jour où il devait justement rencontré le médecin. Steven ne pouvait pas encore bouger tout à fait normalement, mais il était en état de marcher un certain temps. Danny quand à lui avait repris du poil de la bête : En effet, il avait pu se reposer, manger, ce qui lui avait permis de reprendre des forces, et le week end était arrivé, lui amenant sa joie de vivre : La petite Grace avait passé deux jours entiers auprès de lui. Elle lui avait bien sûr demander des nouvelles d'oncle Steven. Il lui avait répondu qu'il allait mieux, et que l'essentiel était de l'avoir retrouvé.

Il ne l'avait pas amené le voir, pour la simple raison que sous sédatif, le SEAL passait le plus clair de son temps endormi, et qu'il aurait été déçu de rater ainsi la fillette venu prendre de ses nouvelles. Mais il fit le serment à la petite de transmettre bisous et câlins au plus grand. Tout s'était donc bien passé, et c'est avec un sentiment de béatitude que le blond se rendit à l'hôpital pour accompagner son ami lors de la première séance. Celui ci ne lui en avait pas fait la demande, mais au vue de l'épreuve qu'il avait traversé, cela semblait naturel au blond qu'il ne soit pas seul.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il arriva devant la chambre de Steven, et le trouvant habillé, pratiquement prêt pour descendre à l'étage où se trouvait les salles de rendez vous. Surpris, le plus petit lui avait demandé pourquoi ce n'était pas l'autre qui se déplaçait, mais le brun lui rétorqua qu'il allait bien et que de toute façon, il fallait qu'il marche un peu pour faire fonctionner de nouveau ses muscles. Williams soupira et fit signe de tête à son boss d'avancer.

Ils étaient donc arrivé devant le cabinet. Le père de famille sentait son ami tendu, près à faire demi tour au moindre élément déplaisant qu'il pourrait remarquer. Danny aurait bien voulu lui prendre la main pour le rassurer, mais il avait peur que ce simple geste ne mette davantage encore la panique dans l'esprit du SEAL. Le but était de l'aider, et non pas d'envenimer les choses. Il soupira et se contenta donc d'ancrer son regard dans celui de la victime, en tentant de lui montrer par la même occasion, qu'il n'était pas seul.

Cette initiative eut l'air de fonctionner, puisque l'autre lui sourit, et n'hésita plus, franchissant en quelques secondes, les pas qu'il lui aurait fallut une éternité pour parcourir seul. Sans même s'en rendre compte, McGarrett avait ouvert la porte du cabinet, et se retrouvait maintenant face à un homme, assez âgé, qui le fixait de ces grands yeux observateur. Dieu que le navy détestait ce regard.

Si il avait eu une arme, cette excuse aurait été suffisante pour faire passer l'homme de vie à trépas. Peut être pas, en fin de compte, mais il pourrait sans doute plaider le traumatisme des tortures qu'on lui avait fait subir. Chassant de son esprit la mauvaise première impression que lui faisait l'homme en face de lui, il serra la main tendue, et s'assit en face de lui.

A ce moment, le praticien fit signe au lieutenant qu'il pouvait disposé, ce qui entraîna un échange de regard surpris entre les deux collègues. Il avait toujours pensé que si la thérapie ne concernait que Steven, Le père de famille resterait à ses cotés pour l'épauler et le soutenir dans cette épreuve, comme il l'avait fait depuis le début. Aussi, c'est à contre cœur que le plus petit ferma la porte en restant à l'extérieur, laissant son homme en tête à tête avec le médecin.

Il n'aimait pas ça. Comment pouvait t'il aider le SEAL jour après jour, si il ne savait même pas ce que lui disait l'autre ? Il resta planté devant la porte, tenté d'écouter ce qu'il pourrait entendre, mais chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête. Il s'assit donc dans la salle d'attente et prit son mal en patience.

Une bonne demie heure plus tard, il lui sembla entendre un bruit plus important que les autres provenant de l'intérieur de la salle. Pensant que cela correspondait à la fin de la consultation, il sourit, mais déchanta rapidement en entendant un bruit de chaise qui bascule, puis de verre brisé. Daniel se leva rapidement, et ouvrit la porte du cabinet.

Il y trouva le praticien, qui avait battu en retraite au fond de la salle, bégayant des phrases d'excuses, et sollicitant l'aide de Danny. En face de la blouse blanche, le navy s'était dressé sous toute sa longueur, le toisant avec un regard qui aurait pu tuer même le plus coriace de ses ennemis. A ses pied, se trouvait sa chaise renversé, et des bouts de verre, provenant apparemment d'un objet qui se trouvait sur le bureau.

Au fond, Williams avait toujours su qu'il se retrouverait face à se McGarrett, concentré de la douleur et de la peur qu'il avait tiré de sa facheuse rencontre avec Andersen. Il aurait juste aimé que cela soit le plus tard possible. Car là, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, ni quoi faire pour calmer cette souffrance qui semblait émaner de son boss.

Celui ci tourna les yeux vers le plus petit, lui dardant un regard vague, qui contenait haine, mais aussi une grande tristesse et de la peur. Que pouvait t'il bien y faire, il n'était pas un surhomme, il ne savait pas de quoi son homme avait besoin pour ne plus éprouver ses sentiments. Il s'approcha, et l'autre recula d'un pas, afin qu'il y'ait toujours la même distance entre eux. Le petit manège dura jusqu'à ce que McGarrett heurte assez brutalement le bureau et et ne se retrouve bloqué.

Ils se regardèrent alors en chien de faïence, et pour une fois Danno eut peur. Il savait que si il continuer son avancée, le brun le considérerait sans doute cela comme une agression, et répondrait. Hors, se frotter à un McGarret qui vous prend pour un ennemi, devait être très douloureux, il en était sûr. C'est alors que l'homme en blouse blanche sortit de sa poche une seringue, et injecta rapidement son contenu au SEAL, qui était resté focalisé sur Daniel. Celui ci le rattrapa in extremis avant qu'il ne touche le sol, le somnifère faisant effet sur lui. Maintenant que la situation était plus stable, le blond sentit une colère puissante l'envahir à l'encontre de la personne qui avait déclenché tout cela. Relevant la tête, il houspilla le psychologue :

« Non mais vous êtes malade ?! Mais qu'est ce que vous avez pu faire pour le mettre dans cet état ?! Vous pouviez pas aller un peu plus doucement non ? Vous avez dû vouloir y mettre votre petit grain, vous avez cherché la petite bête, et vous avez fini par la trouver, c'est ça ? Je vais vous en apprendre une bonne moi : Si il accepte de retourner un jour dans votre cabinet foireux, vous pouvez dire adieu à vos séance individuelle ! Ce sera vous deux, et moi pour m'assurer que vous ne recommencer pas vos fichues imbécilités ! »

L'autre homme ne répondit pas et ne fit pas un geste, ce qui conforta Danny dans l'hypothèse qu'il savait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de travers, même si il ne souhaitait pas en parler, sans doute par peur de perdre un client ou de la mauvaise réputation que cela pourrait entraîner. Il se contenta de murmurer :

«Je n'ai pas la science infuse M. Williams. Lorsqu'un cas se présente devant moi, j'utilise une technique de base, qui donne parfois des réaction de déni, comme celle que vous avez pu voir de la part de votre ami. Il faut qu'il passe au dessus de ça, je ne peux pas faire autrement. »

Bien qu'il devait admettre que le praticien avait peut être raison quand au déni de Steven, le mot « cas » employé par ce dernier ne fit que monter sa colère d'un cran. Il réussi cependant à la réprimer, et lui annonça d'une voix froide :

« Aidez moi à le porter jusqu'à sa chambre... On va pas le laisser dans votre cabinet tout de même. »

L'autre hocha la tête rapidement et alors que le blond prenait par les bras, il souleva les les jambes. Ils déambulèrent ainsi dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, s'attirant les regards du personnel présent. Puis après quelques minutes, arrivèrent enfin à la chambre du brun, qu'il déposèrent dans son lit, avant que le plus petit ne le congédie d'un signe de main.

A suivre...


End file.
